Conviviendo con el enemigo
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: En un epoca hace varios años atras pero no tan antigua , cuando aun existian los reinos , Miku Hatsune una energetica chica de 15 años es enviada como criada personal de principe del reino , Gumiya Megpoid ; y ahora estos dos tendran que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro , pero ¿Que sentimientos seran revelados?
1. El trabajo de mis pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Por increible que suene esto vocaloid no me pertenece :O!**

**Srry!**

**examenes TwT!**

**MikuxGumiya fic :D!**

* * *

-"Miku , rapido , el carruaje te esta esperando"-gritaba una mujer humilde de edad mayor a una aguamarina que se encontraba en su cuarto

-"Ya voy, abuela"-exclamo desanimada ella quien se despedia de su pequeña pero comoda habitacion -"Te voy a extrañar"-dijo ella a la habitacion aunque no recibio respuesta alguna por parte de su vacia y sola habitacion, luego resignada sali de su pequeña casa donde le esperaba un carruaje lujoso ; ella simplemente subio ya que sentia que si miraba atras estaria llena de arrepentimiento;un rubio simpatico con una pequeña coleta le ayudo a subir al carruaje , el le sonrio y ella le devolvio el gesto y sin mas subio a tal lujoso carruaje; se podia notar la expresion de tristeza por parte de la aguamarina pero nadie estaba junto a ella como para notar eso , asi que Miku dio un suspiro y empezo a hacer su P.V.O

Hola, bueno como ya saben mi nombre es Miku , mi apellido es Hatsune ; vengo de una familia humilde de un gran reino muy antes de tu siglo actual , se preguntaran porque me he ido asi como asi de mi casa en tan lujoso carruaje que solo logra disgustarme cada vez mas , veran tengo 15 años y cuando la gente de mi reino es pobre y tiene esta edad lo mandan a trabajar , hay persona en que trabajan de panaderos , otro de zapateros , y otro en asignarle trabajos a otros ; pues bien a mi me asignaron un trabajo fatal o mas bien lamentable para mi en especial , desgraciadamente me ordenaron ser una criada , a mi no me molesta ser una criada , hay muchas personas en mi casa y tengo que ayudar , pero me molesta mi dueño , ¿Adivinaron? Mi dueño es la familia real , si especifico mas , seria el principe que heredara pronto el trono. Repugno totalmente a los de la clase superior dado que solo son unos narcisistas y no se preocupan para nada por el reino, no es que mi reino este mal o cosas asi pero puede estar mejor ; y lo que mas voy a odiar es que de seguro la familia va a ser unos presumidos, realmente odio esto pero es mi obligacion y tengo que aceptarla para que mi familia tenga un poco mas de dinero . Les explicare correctamente sobre la familia real , se apellidan Megpoid asi que el reino tambien se llama asi, los padres realmente no son de la verdadera sangre puesto que ellos ya murieron , estoy muy seguro que lo anteriores reyes eran mucho mejor que estos , y al morir dejaron a sus hijos huerfanos quienes fueron educados por los aristocratas , pero estoy muy segura que son presumidos, altaneros, engreidos ; ya que cuando trate de saludar a uno de muy pequeña este me ignoro , simplemente era el principe que caminaba por ahi dirigiendose al castillo y no se si no me escucho o que pero miro hacia otro lado y siguio su camino , seguro se molesto porque le salude y me ignoro sin mas ; esa es una de las muchas razones de porque odio a esa familia , la princesa dicen que es muy generosa y honesta , pero tambien dicen eso del principe , no tengo nada en contra de la princesa Gumi , si asi es como se llama ; creo que es una chica muy linda y adorable de seguro que nos vamos a llevar bien , ella tiene la misma edad que yo al igual que su hermano; pero lamentablemente a su hermano si que voy a odiarlo y eso si es que no trato de matarlo...ok no soy incapaz, eso ya lo se pero ponerle unas bromas no estaria de mas . El principe...demonios si que odio si quiera pronunciarlo en mis pensamientos , se llama Gumiya , el y su hermana son gemelos , sus cabellos son verdosos y sus ojos color azul ; yo he sigo elegida para ser su criada personal , ¿Razones? ni idea. Realmente estoy odiando mi vida, siento que los segundos se vuelven largos en este carruaje y que cada vez estoy mas y mas cerca a ser humillada por la clase real .Bueno, si quiero hablar de cosas que me pongan de mal humor nunca voy a terminar asi que mejor les comentare sobre cosas que me pongan de muy buen humor. ¿Vieron al chico de coleta rubia? Es muy agradable, cuando me sonrio pude olvidar por un momento mis problemas ; pero lamentablemente al entrar al carruaje otra ves me llene de preocupaciones. Me pregunto si el es el criado personal de la princesa, debe ser de seguro ya que hay muchos rumores de un chico rubio y muy guapo es el criado personal; asi que supondre que lo fin, despues de un rato ya que el palacio real estaba lejos de mi hogar , pude ver el gran castillo , debo admitir que me gustaria tener eso como casa pero no envidio , simplemente me gustaria ; entonces recorde que tendria que vivir ahi por ser la criada personal debo acompañar al principe en todo momento; me gustaba y odiaba la idea al mismo tiempo , lo odiaba por el principe pero me gustaba por tener que vivir en gigantesco seguida, el carruaje se detuvo y mis ojos por la ventana de el carruaje se encontraron con otros , era el principe Gumiya ¿Que hacia ahi? ¿Porque no me dijeron que iba a recibirme? , me parecio un poco raro pero luego al mirar a mas personas que estaban al lado de el me di cuenta que era una bienvenida , estaban su hermana y sus padrastros; solte un suspiro ante eso y luego senti como me abrian la puerta mientras abria mis ojos y me encontre con una cara amistosa , era el chico rubio quien me volvia a sonreir y obviamente correspondi el saludo ; me ofrecio su mano para bajar y yo la acepte, baje del auto y el se volvio a meter al carruaje ya que tenia que llevarlo al lugar donde los lavan , aunque estaba muy limpio pero ya saben como son los aristocratas siempre malgastando dinero. Cuando el se fue me quede sin habla porque por alguna razon sentia que me iban a sacar cada una de mis imperfecciones y pues bueno me acerque lentamente y hice una reverencia ante ellos , sentia la pesada mirada de desaprobacion por parte de los padrastros , espere la misma mirada por parte de Gumiya, pero la de el pesaba mas que la de sus padres , mas bien parecia una mirada de enojo , me pregunto si siempre es asi ; en cambio, la princesa Gumi fue muy amigable y me sonrio mientras se acercaba , me senti un poco aliviada por que ella iba a ser mi unica amiga en ese palacio donde iba a pasar mi vida sola y oyendo como no soy muy buena para el puesto de criada personal ; los padrastos con una fulminante voz que daba un poco de miedo y con un nudo en la gargante mientras jugaba con mis dedos por detras de mi espalda por los nervios conteste...

-"M...Miku Hatsune..."-respondio la aguamarina timidamente a la pregunta hecha

-"¿Que mas?"-le replico la madrastra de los gemelos peliverdes mientras que le miraba desaprobatoriamente

-"Q..¿Que mas?...etto..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy confundida a lo que se referia la reina

"Se dice Miku Hatsune, mi lord"-le corrigio el rey quien se burlaba de ella para sus adentros , Miku iba a contestarle de mala manera pero al pensarlo dos veces y considerando la situacion familiar que tenia , se mordio la lengua quedandose callada

-"S...Si , mi lord"-respondio la aguamarina domablemente y criticandose mentalmente por que no les dijo nada sobre la forma en como le replicaron y muchas cosas mas que la llenaban de rabia

-"Mmm...no creo que sirva , Gumiya"-dijo la madre quien se acercaba a la aguamarina mientras la miraba de mala forma registrando todo el ser de ella

-"Es muy rara"-dijo el padrastro sobre Miku aunque los demas no entendieron mucho a lo que se referia -"Su cabello...es extraño"-especifico el a lo que todos entendian pero molesto mucho a la aguamarina quien solo pensaba que tenia que quedarse callada y no soltar ninguna palabra

-"Pero padre, nosotros tambien tenemos un color de cabello extraño , ¿Acaso somos raros?"-pregunto la peliverde refiriendose a ella y Gumiya mientras que estaba defendiendo a Miku y dejando a su padre sin palabra alguna

-"No hija...tu padre no se referia a eso..."-dijo la reina tratando de aliviar la tension en el ambiente que se habia formado rapidamente por las palabras de los dos asi que hubo un silencio incomodo y luego ella ordeno -"Luka , llevate a Miku a su habitacion , rapido"-y al instante en que lo dijo una pelirrosada salio detras de ella y cumplio con el mandato lo mas rapido posible sin antes sonreir a Miku...pero habia un peliverde que no le quitaba la mirada a la aguamarina.

* * *

Bien , al parecer la chica pelirrosada que salio de la nada se llama Luka Megurine , ella se presento completamente cuando nos alejamos de los demas , ella es muy tranquila y cariñosa ; me comento que es la criada personal de los reyes nuevos , ella tiene mucha experiencia en esto de ser criada asi que prometio ayudarme cada vez que necesite una mano o no tenga idea de que hacer; ademas me conto que recuerda que cuando era pequeña su madre servia a los verdaderos reyes antes de morir, la madre de Luka le enseño muy bien que cosas debia hacer y que siempre debe obedecer a su amo, tambien me ha comentado que los nuevos reyes pueden ser algo especiales; eso yo me di cuenta en seguidda si me lo preguntan; pero ella ya se acostumbro a ese caracter por parte de los dos...¡Luka te admiro!. En fin , se despidio y me dijo que luego de que me pusiera la ropa de criada vaya a la cocina para que empieze a explicarme mis deberes. Entre a mi habitacion y me pregunte si esto era una habitacion de criada dado que era gingatesca , pero era de esperarse ya que los aristocratas estan muy acostumbrados a las grandes habitaciones. Como sea , entre a la habitacion , deje mis cosas por ahi tiradas ya que luego volvere para arreglar , estaba un poco de mal humor ya que empeze a recordar cuando tuve que presentarme con los nuevo reyes y sus hijastros , me sentia muy humillada y debastada , ¿Porque tuvo que tocarme algo asi? ¿Acaso no podian ser mas amables? , pero no perdere ante ellos , no perdere los estribos, debo ser fuerte y sacarles la lengua cuando no me esten viendo..Muajaja...Lo se , soy rara. Algo de las pocas cosas que me alegran es que Gumi me defendio, ¡Que linda! , espero que podamos seguir llevandonos bien ella y yo , al igual que con Luka, con Luka estoy segura de que me sera mas facil aprender unas cosas que no entienda ; en fin tengo que apurarme rapido para ir a la cocina y recibir mis indicaciones. Me puse a buscar mi ropa pero no la encontraba hasta que muy tonta me di cuenta que estaba encima de la cama , ¡Maldeci en ese momento! , era un vestidito negro algo corto con un delantal blanco y un katyusha (es el lazo blanco que se pone por el cabello si me lo preguntan lo saque de Wikipedia) Y ya estaba lista para trabajar, un poco nerviosa por el primer dia de trabajo pero eso le sucede a cualquiera ; bueno en fin me peine mi cabello en mis comunes dos colitas que me gustan tanto y no me canso de ella, en serio no me canso; y sali casi corriendo de la habitacion aunque no tenia idea de porque hice eso , al abrir la pjuerta y salir corriendo como dije anteriormente me golpee con algo suave que me hizo caer pero al parecer eso ni se tambaleo , mirando bien mientras me sobaba la cabeza por la caida levante la mirada y pude ver una figura , un persona , un hombre, de cabello verdoso , el principe bastardo ; quise que la tierra me tragara en ese momento , ¡Que descuidada habia sido! , pero ya no habia marcha atras ante mi accidente asi que me levante del suelo temerariamente y entonces hice una reverencia en forma de perdon pero estaba demasiado avergonzada , y luego me parecio oir una pequeña risita por parte de el levante un poco la cabeza y si , si se estaba riendo o mas bien burlando de mi , ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito desgraciadoooo!...

-"E..eh..l..lo lamento.."-murmuro la aguamarina muy avergonzada por haberse golpeado con el principe mientras que este se seguia riendo

-"Woah , si que eres muy despistada ¿No niña?"-pregunto el en un tono de burla hacia la aguamarina quien simplemente se mordio la lengua antes de decirle algo mas pero aun asi iba a intentar defenderse

-"No soy despistada , simplemente estaba muy apresurada"-se defendio la aguamarina sin poder evitar que una mirada retativa saliera por parte de ella

-"Oh , pues disculpeme usted pero eso no es excusa , y ademas no puedes hablarme asi querida"-dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba mas a ella

-"B..bueno ya me disculpe asi que como estoy apurada ya tengo que irme"-dijo la aguamarina al darse cuenta que estaba siendo acorralada asi que trato de huir por un lado pero el peliverde le cerro el camino con su brazo

-"Entonces si quieres que te de permiso para ir a otra parte tu muy bien sabes como decirlo"-dijo Gumiya insistente haciendo que la aguamarina lo maldiga mentalmente

-"Y..yo...no puedo decirlo...jamas me rebajare al nivel de decirlo"-dijo la aguamarina tratando de safarse al peliverde con un pequeño empujon el cual no le afecto para nada

-"Solo es una palabra con tres letras , dilo cariño"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina provocando que esta se sonroje un poco pero aun enojada

-"A...amo...¿Me permites ir a la cocina?"-pregunto ella muy enojada consigo misma dado que era como una humillacion decirle amo al principe pero ya no le quedaba de otra

-"...Baka"-dijo el peliverde mirando hacia otro lado dado que estaba un poco sonrojado aunque no sabia la razon,pero se recompuso en seguida y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion le dijo -"No , no puedes"-dejando a la aguamarina desconcertada

-"¿Pero y entonces como cree que voy a cumplir mis obligaciones?"-pregunto ella desanimada ya que queria pasar el tiempo con Luka y tambien un poco enojada por el comportamiento del principe

-"Tus obligaciones son estar conmigo y hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Entiendes?"-dijo el haciendo que la aguamarina se quede perpelja con sus verdaderas tareas ya que habia olvidado por completo que ella era la criada del principe Gumiya

-"..No puede ser...¿Vas a hacerme la vida imposible cierto?"-pregunto ella en un largo suspiro mientras pensaba que su vida feliz y contenta ya habia llegado a su fin

-"Oh pero ¿Como crees eso?"-pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa animadora que hizo que en los ojos de Miku se prendan una luz de esperanza

-"¿No la haras imposible?"-pregunto ella con un sonrisa y un poco feliz ya que esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa

-"Pero claro que no , la hare un infierno"-dijo el con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras el brillo de esperanza de Miku se borraba y volvia una vengativa

-"Bastaardooooooo"-grito ella mientra lo golpeo fuertemente con su puerro el cual salio de la nada

-"¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡Eso duele!"-exclamo el peliverde molesto pero la aguamarina seguia golpeandolo con rabia -"¡Hey ya detente!"-pero Miku seguia golpeandolo multiples veces en la cabeza asi que el peliverde se canso y la empujo abalanzandose sobre ella quedando encima de ella sobre el suelo y muy cerca del rostro el uno con el otro y un leve sonrojo por parte de los dos

-"Q...quitate de encima.."-pidio la aguamarina con una nudo en la garganta por lo cual la voz le salio algo debil y aguda

-"¿No te gusta estar asi?"-pregunto el acercandose mas al rostro de Miku haciendo que se sonroje aun mas- ¿Acaso no quieres que te bese?"-de nuevo pregunto el peliverde haciendo que la aguamarina se sorprenda por la clase de preguntas y entonces antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se acerco aun mas a ella como si sus labios se fueran a juntar pero Miku penso rapido dado lo que le dijo Gumiya antes y puso su mano entre los labios de los dos para que no haya contacto alguno y quedandose muy sonrojada por lo que Gumiya queria hacer, luego este al notar que sus labios no habia chocado con los de ella abrio los ojos y la miraron con nu poco de tristeza confundiendo aun mas a la aguamarina -"Baka"-dijo el a la aguamarina mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella iba a decir algo pero en seguida el puerro de ella fue arrebatado por el y luego se levanto de encima -" Creo que voy a confiscar esto"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro mientras se llevaba el puerro de Miku

-"¡Mi puerrooooooo!"-exclamaba la aguamarina siguiendo al peliverde tratando de recuperar su puerro tan querido y apreciado por ella

-"No te lo voy a dar"-dijo el sacandole la lengua y poniendo el puerro en un lugar donde Miku no alcanzara pero el si ya que el es un poco mas alto que ella

-"Desgraciadooooo"-grito ella mientras daba multiples saltos por alcanzar su puerro de donde lo habian puesto pero no llegaba asi que eran en vano

-"Si si , yo tambien te amo querida"-dijo Gumiya sarcasticamente haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroja en seguida por las palabras de este

-"¿ Y cuando he dicho yo que te amo?"-pregunto ella mirandolo acusadoramente -"¡No me difames baka!"-grito ella algo molesta pero a la vez sonrojada

-"No te difamo , es verdad"-dijo el peliverde sonriendole a la aguamarina pero esta no tenia ni idea a lo que se referia -"Ah, solo olvidalo"-dijo el mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello verde como si estuviera realmente agotado pero luego miro a Miku fijamente y le apreto los cachetes -"Que tierna te ves con ese traje Miku"-dijo el jalandole los cachetes

-"¡Deja...mis...cachetes!"-decia ella sin hacer caso omiso al anterior cumplido por parte del peliverde y tratando de soltarse de el hasta que por fin le solto -"Gumiya eres un idiota baka baka baka"-grito ella mientras se sobaba las mejillas y regresaba a su habitacion corriendo

-"Ay...mujeres..."-murmuro Gumiya para si mientras se iba a alguna otra parte sin notar que una cabeza peliverde y una pelirrosada los estaban espiando desde hace un buen rato y luego salieron cuidadosamente fijandose de que no hubiese nadie mas ahi y comenzaron a charlar

-"Con que por esto Miku se demoro para ir a la cocina"-dijo le pelirrosada en un suspiro

-"Pero creo que ya encontre el punto debil de Gumiya "-dijo la peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-"¿Eh a que te refieres?"-pregunto la pelirrosada algo confundida a Gumi

-"¡Que ya le encontre una novia!"-exclamo ella muy chistosamente

-"Gumi...¿Otra vez comistes zanahorias de mas?-pregunto la pelirrosada con una mirada acusadora

-"P..puede que si lo haya hecho..."-respondio ella cabizbaja con su conciencia pesada

-"Mala niña"-dijo Luka para luego golpearla con su gigantesco atun

-"Luka mala buaaa"-se puso a chillar la peliverde por el pequeño golpe que le habian dado

-"Toma una zanahoria"-dijo Luka mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a la peliverde

-"¡Te quiero!"-exclamo ella como una niña consentida para luego empezar a devorar su zanahoria y la pelirrosada su atun

* * *

¿Como se atreve ese ingrato a quitarme mi puerro? , mas tarde voy a buscar mi puerro querido y adorado , eso tambien era una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz en esta casa , mansion , castillo,palacio ; lo que sea. Maldigo a ese principe de pacotilla por haberme obligado a decirle amo , realmente lo odio , es mi enemigo ese niño , ademas antes me dijo niña ¿Como se atreve si tenemos las mismas edades? , maldito engreido miserable ya veras como te enfrentas conmigo te hare tu vida un infierno y no la mia . Ahora debo hacer una lista de 1000 y mas maneras de torturar a Gumiya , debo hacerle sufrir lo que el me hizo sufrir hoy . Hablando de sufrir...e..el quizo besarme ¿No? ¿Porque hizo eso?. Estoy muy segura de que el me odia tanto como yo le odio asi que no puede ser que haya enamorado de mi o algo parecido , de seguro lo hizo para molestarme , desgraciado ya le enseñare las consecuencias de molestar a Miku ; primero que todo debo saber cuales son los platos que mas odia y prepararselos , segundo debo obligarlo a hacer las cosas que mas le molestan y tercero...Demonios estoy en una gran desventaja. Pero prometo vengarme por mi puerro , hasta que no me de mi puerro no el dirigire la palabra a ese baka , ademas ese puerro era un regalo de mi familia asi que tenia un valor sentimental ; este puerro me ha servido de alimento muchos años dado que es el primer puerro que se regenera y no se malogra asi que podemos decir que es un puerro eterno ¿Raro no? , es que la imaginacion de esta autora hoy en dia esta por las nubes , de seguro el proximo capitulo vamos a ver como nos invanden los extraterrestres o cosas asi ; ah y ella les manda saludos. Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de ella que necesito un consejo por el maldito peliverde que me saca de quicio ; se robo mi puerro , me molesta diciendome niña , me trato de besar con intenciones de hacerme enojar y si que le funciono,se comporta como si fuera realmente maduro a pesar de ser un niño tan solo , me difamo con que yo le amaba ; ¿Porque me hace eso? , yo no le amo que yo sepa , no lo hago...¡Ahh dejense de pensar equivocadamente! ; lo unico que soy en este lugar y para Gumiya es su criada personal nada mas , quizas podemos entablar un poco de amistad aunque con el caractes que el lleva dudo que eso suceda , ademas que ya lo anuncie como mi nuevo enemigo ; en fin sin darme cuenta ya se habia hecho el dia tarde dado que despues de ir a mi habitacion fui a ayudar a Luka un poco pero me acaba de mandar a dormir dandome tiempo de pensar en esto pero ya no debo pensar en tonterias como el desgraciado del principe , me di una ducha rapida y me meti a la cama para no resfriarme , me seque el cabello con una toalla ya que en esta epoca todavia no existia la secadora y eso ; pero bueno en fin asi lo decidio la autora ¿Que voy a hacer?, luego me puse a pensar un poco mas sobre como darle una probadita de su propio chocolate a Gumiya pero sin ideas me quede dormida , profundamente dormida y sabiendo que desde ahora...iba a convivir con mi enemigo


	2. Una nueva eleccion

Oh hola otra vez , bueno creo que me toca hacer mi P.V.O como siempre , bien me levante esta mañana , odio las mañanas por si me lo preguntan; no es que sea una perezosa o holgazana aunque lo soy un poco cuando es muy temprano es solo que realmente odio despertar de mis dulces y bellos sueños y ver dura y triste realidad , la cual ustedes ya conocen o si se olvidaron vean el capitulo anterior, Luka toco a mi puerta muy precipitada y apurada parecia que alguien la iba a matar o algo asi , bueno estoy exagerando un poco ; le abri la puerta delicadamente pero ella empujo asi que la puerta se abrio en seguida , me quede mirando viendo como ella me decia un monton de cosas que no entendia y al parecer ella estaba sobreesaltada , lo unico que logre entender es que habia mucho trabajo , que me ponga mi ropa , y cosas por el estilo asi que titubear lo hice rapidamente , me dijo que me esperaba en la cocina y fui lo mas rapido que pude caminar sin chocarme con alguien ya que al parecer los demas sirvientes ,criadas y mayordomos estaban muy apuradas y organizando todo pero aun asi decidi que mejor se lo preguntaba a Luka para no terminar mas confundida de lo que ya estaba , al llegar ahi estaba Luka al parecer dando indicaciones a unas chicas que tambien eran criadas pero no personales...suertudas. Y en seguia me presente con ella al igual que ellas conmigo ; la primera chica de cabellos rojizos se llamaba Teto Kasane ,una chica muy adorable con dos colitas que parecian taladros pero no dije nada porque no queria que se ofendiera; la segunda era una rubia color miel que estaba muy pegada a escribir cartas ya que en esa epoca no habia celulares todo era por cartas y cosas asi , ella se llama Neru Akita y creo que fue un poco callada ya que mas estaba concentrada en sus cartas asi que simplemente la salude aunque no correspondiese el gesto , y la tercera y a la vez ultima, uy disculpen me equivoque , era un chico solamente que no lo habia notado muy bien , el tenia el cabello peliblanco y era muy parecido a una chica por lo lindo que era , se llamada Piko Utatane . Luego de presentarnos Luka me tomo del brazo a mi y a Piko y nos mando a que hagamos el desayuno para la familia real , refunfuñe un poco pero si estaba con Piko supuse que me divertiria un poco, el era muy timido asi que no pude evitar sentir ternura , es como si fuera un niño pequeño o algo parecido , y sin darme cuenta ya estaba quemando el desayuno del principe asi que tuve que volver a hacer todo de nuevo ya que sabia muy bien que Gumiya no me pasaria un mal desayuno tan facil , iba a dar todo mi esfuerzo en hacer que ese niño feo se coma sus palabras , ya me lo imagino diciendo que mi desayuno es el mejor y el mas delicioso del mundo mientras me hace una reverencia...Muajajajaja. ... si sigo asi voy a empezar a alucinar. Como sea , al terminar el desayuno del bastardo di un pequeño suspiro , Piko noto eso y trato de animarme asi que yo le sonrei demostrando que todo estaria bien , entonces luego me dirigi hacia Luka , aunque me tomo un tiempo poder encontrarla con toda la multitud que habia ese dia , y le pregunte a quien darle en desayuno para que Gumiya empieze a alabarme por mi grandes habilidades de cocina, pero cuando oi que es lo que debia hacer mi vida paso enfrente de mis ojos como si estuviera a punto de morir , me dijo que teina que ir a la habitacion de el y entregarselo ¿Pueden creerlo? , que niño mas mimado por el amor de Dios ; pero ya vera...no voy a perder los estribos...no lo hare...Ahhhhhhh voy matar a ese ingratooooo ven y recoge tu desayuno bastardoooooo. Despues de autocalmarme lo que en verdad me tomo un rato hacer , me dirigi a la habitacion del principe sintiendo cada paso mas y mas pesado que el otro y que no habia marcha atras dado que cuando entre a la habitacion de Gumiya es como entrar a un portal al infierno , apuesto a que lo encontrare durmiendo al muy holgazan de Gumiya , debe estar soñando que me tortura o cosas asi ya que a el le gusta hacer esas cosas , en cambio yo estaba soñando esta mañana con mi puerro...te extraño tanto...Pero estoy segura de que si soy buena chica me devolvera mi puerro y volvere a ser feliz , quien sabe , hasta quizas si me comporto bien dejara de molestarme tanto. En fin, toque la puerta delicadamente dos veces por si estaba dormido no queria despertarlo y armar la bomba atomica;no recibi respuesta alguna asi que decidi abrir lentamente la puerta por si es que estaba dormido y asi era , ¡Punto para Miku!, mire al holgazan durmiendo tranquilamente y como esa aura de calma lo rodeaba era envidiable para las personas que tenian que trabajar pero aun asi deje que durmiera un poco mas; me sente a su costado en la cama mientras deje la bandeja de plata en su mesa de noche , sabia que tenia que despertarlo asi que dije su nombre una vez pero no me hizo caso simplemente hizo una mueca de molestia y se voltio ;eso me hizo enojar, debo admitirlo , asi que lo zamaquee (mala forma de despertar a alguien) y creo que si logre despertarlo pero justo en ese momento me sujeto de la muñeca y me tiro contra la cama , saco una fuerza anormal y me sujeto de las muñecas , se veia muy agitado y irreconocible , no parecia el mismo Gumiya que yo conozco asi que con un poco de miedo le grite su nombre y aparecio un brillo en sus ojos como si reaccionara, me solto un poco el agarre de la muñeca ya que me estaba haciendo daño ; se comporto como si fuera a hacerle algun daño pero ahora que estaba reaccionando yo estaba muy precupada por el asi que me quede mirando como el sin soltarme se despertaba completamente...

-"¿...Miku..?"-pregunto el peliverde algo soñoliento mientras que el estaba sobre la aguamarina y no le sujetaba para nada

-"Gumiya...¿Te sientes bien..?"-pregunto ella muy preocupada por el comportamiento de el -"Solo queria despertarte pero tu...reaccionastes de esta forma"-dijo ella con un poco de miedo en sus ojos lo cual el pudo notar

-"Lo siento.."-susurro el para luego abrazarla fuertemente haciendo que Miku se sonrojre un poco -"Es que estaba teniendo un mal sueño"-se explico el mientras la seguia abrazando a ella y por nada del mundo queria soltara

-"Ya veo..."-murmuro la aguamarina calmandose y encontrando la explicacion a la extraña reaccion por parte de Gumiya -"¿Se puede saber que clase de sueño era?"-pregunto ella separandose un poco y mirandolo a los ojos aun con un pequeño dejo de preocupacion

-"Prefiero que no lo sepas"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Miku se anime un poco

-"Esta bien...pero siempre puedes contar conmigo"-dijo ella correspondiendo la dulce sonrisa haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara mucho y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes

-"Y bueno...¿No tienes cosas que hacer?"-dijo el retomando su normal personalidad mientras le sacaba la lengua a la aguamarina lo cual le tomo de sorpresa

-"Uhhh eres un baka"-dijo ella refunfuñando y dandose media vuelta rompiendo totalmente el abrazo cosa que molesto un poco al peliverde quien queriendo tener algun contacto fisico con Miku se puso a jugar con el cabello de ella enredandolo en sus delgados dedos -"¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella con una cara de enojada ya que pensaba que Gumiya le estaba molestando

-"Nada nada"-dijo el para luego mirar su cara de enojada y dandole una razon para la cual enojarse jalandole un poco de su cabello

-"Ehhh no lo jales bakaaa"-chillo la aguamarina mientras trataba de jalarle el cabello a Gumiya lo cual si llego a hacer y asi estos dos empezaron a jalarse mas y mas fuerte el cabello

-"Mmm...tu cabello es muy largo , hay que cortarlo"-sentencion el peliverde mintiendo un poco ya que a el le gustaba que el cabello de ella sea tan largo y sedoso pero por molestarla saco unas tijera de un cajon que estaba al lado de la cama y fingio que iba a cortarle el cabello -" Te dejare hermosa por primera vez en tu vida"-dijo el con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras acercaba la tijera

-"N...nooooo"-exclamo ella y en un intento de liberarse di un fuerte golpe en la mano que sostenia las tijeras haciendo que esta volara por lo aires pero Miku no se dio cuenta de ello mas bien penso que Gumiya aun tenia las tijera pero Gumiya en un intento de protegerla por si las tijera le cain encima se abalanzo sobre ella pero Miku penso que iba a cotarle del cabello asi que jaloneo un poco de la camisa que traia puesta y la rasgo sin querer , dado a eso Gumiya la sujeto de ambas manos haciendo que se quede quieta , y cuando la tijera cayo , cayo a unos poco centimetros de ellos asi que nunca corrieron peligro alguno , Gumiya solto un suspiro a eso pero aun no soltaba a Miku ya que tenia mucho que reclamarle

-"En serio , eres una idiota , ten mas cuidado pudistes haberte hecho daño"-exclamo el peliverde algo molesto por el descuido por parte de la aguamarina

-"L..lo siento...yo no queria..."-trataba de explicarse la aguamarina debido a su comportamiento pero no encontraba palabras exactas asi que se limito a bajar la cabeza -"Disculpame te rompi un poco la camisa"

-"Si que lo hicistes me pregunto quien puede ser tan descuidada como tu..."-dijo el por ultimo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella realmente estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido -"Hey ya , no lo decia en serio"-dijo el tratando de animarla pero no daba resultado

-"Por mi...pudistes haberte lastimado..."-dijo ella con una dejo de tristeza mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos con un poco de remordimiento

-"Si hubiera sido por ti...hubiera valido la pena..."-dijo el dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Miku suavemente provocando que sonrojara

-"G...Gumiya...yo en verdad lo lamento..."-dijo por ultimo Miku levantando un poco la mirada hacia el peliverde

-"No hay nada que lamentar..."-dijo el con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Miku enseguida pero como siempre las sonrisas de Miku provocan que Gumiya se sonroje mucho pero esta hizo que su corazon lata mas rapido asi que sin pensarlo mucho la sujeto del menton suavemente mientras que por los ojos de Miku se podia ver la confusion de porque el hacia eso.

-"¿Gumiya...?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada dado que el estaba acercando su rostro mientras enredaba sus dedos con una de las manos de ella y con la otro mano el le sujetaba del menton , rapidamente el ya estaba a pocos segundos de que sus labios se encuentren con los de Miku y raramente esta no opuso resistencia alguna , y justo en el momento preciso donde ya sentian la calidez del uno y del otro la puerta se abrio estrepitosamente

-"Miku necesito que me des una ayudadita...¿Interrumpo?"-pregunto una pelirrosada muy perpleja por lo que estaba viendo dado que daba ideas muy equivocadas al ver a Miku y a Gumiya en una posicion comprometedora , verlo a el con la camisa al parecer abierta y con el ambiente algo oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas -"No puedo creerlo...¿tan pequeños y probando cosas nuevas?"-pregunto ella con picardia -"Mejor los dejo...Solos"-se despidio ella acentuando la ultima palabra en un doble sentido

-"Bueno...¿Donde nos quedamos?"-dijo Gumiya tratando de retomar la situacion pero Miku estaba muy avergonzada como para hacerlo asi que el insistio -"Mikuuu ...Quietaaa"-dijo el quien intentaba sostenerle del menton nuevamente pero sin exito

-"Q...¡Quitate de encimaaaaa idiotaaaaaaa!"-grito ella dandole multiples golpes al peliverde para que le soltaran y lo logro asi que rapidamente se arreglo sus colitas y decidio marcharse -"Tu desayuno esta ahi"-señalo ella a la mesita de noche - "Que aproveches"-dijo ella haciendo sarcasticamente una reverencia para luego abrir la puerta y marcharse a cumplir sus demas deberes

-"Ah...la proxima vez debo ponerle seguro a la puerta..."-se dijo el peliverde a si mismo regañandose por haber perdido la oportunidad de robarle el primer beso a Miku... pero ¿Porque queria eso? comenzo a preguntarse el mientras comia sin entusiasmo su desayuno recordando una y otra vez su beso fracasado

* * *

¿Que es lo que acabo de hacer hace un rato con Gumiya?...¡Tragame tierra! ¿Porque estoy actuando asi? , supe lo que se avecinaba pero aun asi no hice nada al respecto , ¿Que rayos me ocurre?Maldito Gumiya baka baka baka , y como lo que dijo Luka no empeorara las cosas el rumor ya se ha dispersado , cuando paso por un pasillo del palacio la gente murmura a mis espaldas ; creo que fue no tener mi puerro a mi lado lo que me hizo perder fuerzas y por eso casi dejo que me bese... casi pierdo mi primer beso...no puedo creerlo pero si no fuera por Luka en este momento estaria recordando como fue que perdi mi primer que le debo agradecer a Luka pero no deja de molestarme con la mirada y haciendo preguntas en doble sentido...que mal pensada. No se que rayos cruzaba por mi cabeza cuando Gumiya casi me besa , no tengo ni idea , debi golpearlo o cosas asi pero no reaccione para nada y ahora no me puedo sacar el maldito tema de la cabeza. ¡Demonios! Lo que mas odio es que casi me roba mi primer beso mi enemigo , es cosa de orgullo quizas les resulte dificil entenderlo; pero en ese momento lo tenia tan cerca mio , me sentia tan perdida como si el tiempo se detuviera o algo parecido , es tan solo inexplicable ; no puedo describirlo con palabras y tampoco quiero recordarlo , no es que de verdad odie a Gumiya es solo que la existencia de el y yo como pareja me parece imposible dado que solo paramos peleando y ademas el quiso besarme solo para molestarme , ¡Si solo para eso! , no debo pensar erroneamente asi que hare mis obligaciones y punto ya no pensare mas en ese estupido. Y asi fue , trate de concentrarme mas en mis obligaciones y en lo mas minimo sobre lo que paso entre Gumiya y yo ; aunque realmente no paso nada aun asi es mejor no pensar en eso. Mantuve mi mente y cuerpo ocupados ayudando a Luka , y la gente esta tan alborotada el dia de hoy me pregunto el porque ; pero con Luka tan ajetreada como esta ahora ya que ella dirige a las demas , ella vendria a ser la jefa y bueno en este momento todos le estan preguntando que cocinar que hacer y eso ; me ha parecido oir el nombre Rin , ¿Quin es Rin? ¿Una familiar de la familia real? ¿Una nueva criada? , no pude evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad asi que sin darme cuenta me quede mirando el vacio como una gran tonta imaginandome todas las personas posibles que puedan ser Rin, pero me di por vencida y al darme cuenta ya no habia nadie a mi alrededor , entonces me desespere ya que yo no conocia el palacio todavia y por eso debia andar con Luka , lo unico que me enseño hasta ahora es como llegar a mi habitacion y a la de Gumiya , bueno la de el es mas facil ya que mi habitacion esta al lado del de el. Entonces empeze a caminar pero no encontraba a nadie asi que decidi salir afuera del jardin pero tampoco habia alguien ¿Que habia pasado con todos? ¿Vino Goku y se los llevo a otro planeta menos a mi?...les dije que la autora saldria con algo parecido...Pero en fin , deje de tontear y me puse seria , debia encontrar aunque sea algun signo de vida pero no habia nada , en mi larga busqueda empece a correr un poco asustada ya que no me gustaba estar sola en tan gigantesco palacio y luego otra vez lo mismo , me golpee contra algo suave y cai al suelo pero este no se tambaleo para nada , ya era un deyabu , solamente rezaba que no sea Gumiya para que me diga despistada o cosas asi , y por suerte no lo era , levante un poco la mirada y habia un chico pelizul que me sonreia gentilmente y alzo su mano para que yo me apoye en ella y pueda pararme , hice justamente eso y le sonrei por supuesto porque estaba muy feliz de no estar sola en este mundo.

-"¡Siii , un signo de vida terrestre!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy feliz de que la humanidad no haya sido capturada por los marcianos

-"E...¿Eh?"-pregunto el muy confundido respecto a lo que le decia la aguamarina -"¿Te sientes bien? Quizas te golpeastes muy fuerte , disculpa"-dijo el disculpandose porque Miku se habia caido

-"N..no tienes porque disculparte , fue mi culpa por no mirar mientras camino.."-dijo ella mientras movia los brazos comicamente -"Ah...soy tan torpe..."-murmuro para si la aguamarina pero el peliazul llego a oir

-"No eres torpe"-dijo el peliazul haciendo que un brillo apareciera en los ojos de la aguamarina -"...Solo algo distraida..."-dijo el haciendo que el brillo desapareciera y Miku se hunda en su depresion

-"Es lo mismo..."-murmuro ella siendo negativa pero luego recordo sus modales y se presento hacia el peliazul -"Ah disculpa , soy Miku Hatsune , ¿Y tu?"-pregunto ella amigablemente

-"Kaito Shion , es un gusto Hatsune_san "-dijo el besando suavemente la mano de ella haciendo que se sonrojara como tomate ignorando que habia un peliverde a pocos metros de distancia

-"P...puedes decirme Miku..."-dijo ella en un tono timido por los gestos por parte de Kaito

-"Mmm...entonces mejor te digo mi Hime_sama (Princesa en japones =Hime_sama)"- dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia -"¿Te parece bien?"-pregunto el y cuando la aguamarina estaba apunto de contestar fue jalada del brazo por un peliverde el cual ella no habia visto

-"No te muestres tan amistoso , Kaito"-dijo el peliverde al parecer irritado y sujetando a la aguamarina del brazo por arriba del codo simbolo de posesividad -"No puedes hablar con tanta confianza ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Principe mis disculpas pero...¿No deberia estar con su prometida , la señorita Rin Kagamine?"-pregunto el peliazul a proposito sacando el tema -"No debe dejar a una dama esperando , señor"- le sermoneo el

-"E...¿Eh?..¿Prometida?"-pregunto ella algo confundida mientras que trato de mirar a Gumiya a los ojos pero el solamente esquivo su mirada como si le pesara -" Gumiya, ¿Porque no me contastes que tenias una prometida?"-pregunto ella algo desconcertada por la noticia

-"Lo lamento...es solo que yo...solo...no queria que supieras.."-dijo el peliverde para luego mirarle fijamente a los ojos -"...¿No tienes celos o si?"-pregunto el retomando su normal personalidad para aligerar las cosas

-"¡No claro que no! ¿Porque iba a tenerlo?"-pregunto ella algo molesta por el comportamiento de el y ademas exigiendo una explicacion

-"Bueno tu ya sabes porque...Es porque me amas..."-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita de satisfaccion escondida en su rostro tras decir esto

-"Ya te dije que no lo hago"-respondio ella seriamente enojada -"Vamos Kaito te invitare un poco de té"-dijo ella soltandose del agarre del peliverde y tomando del brazo al peliazul

-"Oh me encantaria muchas gracias"-dijo Kaito agradeciendo la amigable oferta propuesta por la aguamarina

-"Yo se hacerlos muy bien asi que probaras el mejor té del universo"-dijo ella un tanto divertida dirigiendose a la cocina pero en ese momento otra vez el mismo brazo de antes le detuvo , Gumiya esta vez se veia mas serio que antes y apretandole un poco de la muñeca le dio un fuerte jalon y se la llevo de inmediato de ahi dejando al peliazul intrigado por lo que paso

* * *

-"¿Que rayos pasa Gumiya?"-pregunto ella en un grito ya que Gumiya estaba corriendo llevandosela a otra parte mientras que esta trataba de soltarse -"Kaito esta solo...¡Eso es de mala educacion!"-le grito ella pero el hizo caso omiso y siguio jalandola apretando cada vez mas y mas fuerte su muñeca hasta que ella con una especie de maniobras logro soltarse del fuerte agarre por parte de el -"¡Quisiera que me expliques de una vez tu maldito comportamiento!"-le grito ella esperando respuesta por parte del peliverde

-"¿Quien rayos te crees..? Para hablarme de esa manera..."-dijo el mirandola retativamente y rapidamente la empujo contra la pared haciendo que esta se asustara por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Gumiya -"¿No deberias estar haciendo tus obligaciones en vez de charlar con un total desconocido?"-exclamo el aun mas molesto sujetando a Miku de ambas manos

-"Eso no...tiene nada de malo..."-respondio ella en voz baja tratando de calmarlo un poco pero no quedandose en ridiculo -"¡No entiendo porque te enfadas asi! ¡Si converso o no con alguien no debe de importarte!"-le grito ella mientras trato de empujarlo pero eso hizo que Gumiya se acomodara mas y la empujara de nuevo contra la pared

-"¡Claro que me importa!"-grito el a la aguamarina quien simplemente se quedo sorprendida por lo que el dijo al igual que este quien sentia que esas palabras habian salido de su propia boca

-"Gumiya...¿Que cosas dices...?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada por el raro comportamiento del peliverde

-"¿Que es lo que digo...? ...¡Ni yo mismo lo se! ¿Porque mejor no me lo explicas tu?"-exclamo el algo sonrojada acercandose aun mas hacia a la aguamarina

-"A..¿A que te refieres...?"-dijo Miku tratando de empujarlo aun mas pero no lograba nada , el solo seguia avanzando y ella ya no tenia a donde retroceder

-"No se...que me pasa contigo..."-dijo el para luego intentar tomarla del menton pero en ese momento Miku vio lo que planeaba y bajo la cabeza un poco para que no pueda juntar sus labios con los de ella sin siquiera tomarla del menton , el peliverde dio un pequeño suspiro que Miku no noto mientras tenia la cabeza agachada y le acaricio la mejilla mientras le daba un suave beso en la cabeza haciendo que ella se sonroje al maximo al igual que el pero el si lo supo disimular , entonces se alejo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos -"Le dire a mis padres...que ya no dejare que me comprometan como se les de la gana..."-dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -"Yo te..."-el iba a decir algo pero una rubia salio de la nada

-"Amoooooooooor"-grito una rubia que salio de la nada y enseguida se aferro al brazo del peliverde y este puso una expresion de molestia-"Ehhh ¿Quien es ella cariño?"-pregunto la rubia señalando a Miku

-"Uh..hola soy Miku Hatsune un gusto"-saludo la aguamarina en un saludo muy cordial a lo que la rubia simplemente ignoro y siguio con el peliverde

-"Ven Gumiya vamos , tus padres estan esperando"-dijo la rubia jaloneandolo un poco al pobre de Gumiya

-"Sobre eso Rin..."-dijo el tomando un poco de aire y sintiendose inspirado mientras miraba a Miku y se soltaba del agarre de Rin para luego ir al lado de Miku tomandola de la mano haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroje -"No voy a comprometerme contigo , lo siento mucho Rin pero dile a tus padres y a los mios que el compromiso se cancela"-sentencio el peliverde hacia la rubia

-"Ehhh ¿Pero porque me haces esto?"-exclamo ella muy molesta con el pelverde para luego mirar a a aguamarina con rabia -"Has sido tu ¿Cierto? , ya veras voy a vengarme de ti , nadie se mete conmigo ¿Oistes? ¡Nadie!"-exclamo ella para luego salir corriendo de ahi a decirle la noticia a sus padres y a los padres de Gumiya que lo iban a llenar de preguntas pero como ella estaba tan molesta sus padres se la llevaron a casa mientras que los padres de Gumiya lo estaban buscando

-"Gumiya...¿Porque hicistes eso?"-pregunto ella muy intrigada por los actos del peliverde los cuales no les encontraba sentido alguno

-"Porque si no me estuvieran interrumpiendo a cada rato ya sabria las verdadera razon"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita -"Ademas asi tendre mas tiempo para vigilarte"-dijo el con una cara de capricho mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella haciendo que se sonroje

-"Eres un...grandisimo baka..."-dijo la aguamarina lentamente y tranquilamente , sintiendose por alguna razon extrañamente calmada al igual que el peliverde , sentian que el tiempo se detenia para ellos dos, como sus latidos se sincronizaban formando su propio mundo hasta que fue interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes aviso que Gumiya estaba ahi por ordenes de los padres quienes hicieron que todos lo buscaran , al sentir como sus padres de Gumiya se acercaban se desconcentraron de si mismo pero Gumiya aun tomaba a la aguamarina de la mano

-"Miku...ya has hecho bastante por hoy...ve a dormir..."-dijo el dandole un delicado beso en la mano al igual que Kaito pero el le guiño un ojo mientras lo hacia y por alguna razon hacia que el corazon de la aguamarina lata un mas rapido. -"Te veo mañana , mi Cinderella"-dijo el refiriendose a una nueva cancion que recorria el reino en esa epoca llamada "Romeo and Cinderella" la cual tambien la habian convertido en una obra de teatro (Dios...si que tengo imaginacion)

* * *

No se que me pasa...¿Porque me arde tanto el pecho cuando estoy con Gumiya?Nunca habia sentido esta sensacion de seguridad cuando estoy con alguien , me pregunto si el en este momento esta dando la explicacion de porque termino el compromiso con Rin de esa manera tan poco prevista, pero bueno mejor no me inmiscuyo en temas tan poco comunes , aun asi estoy un poco preocupada aunque el me dijo que me fuese a dormir no puedo hacerlo , no dejo de pensar en este dia todo lo que ha pasado ; me siento tan poco yo , es como si estuviera en un sueño tan largo ya que por momento me siento un poco adormilada , ¿Estare muriendo? no lo creo , dudo que la autora de ese tipo de giros en este fic, debo averiguar que me sucede , quizas is le pregunto a alguien de confianza pueda responderme y que yo pueda entender ya que a veces me cuesta entender las cosas comunes , ¿Acaso estoy superando la etapa de enemistad con Gumiya? ¿Acaso ya nos volvimos amigos? , si es asi entonces estoy muy alegre de ser su amiga ya que ya no tengo un enemigo al cual debo torturar , pero si es mi amigo mañana voy a reclamarle mi puerro ya que lo extraño mucho. Y asi pensando cada vez mas y mas en Gumiya me quede dormida...profundamente...


	3. Solo una propuesta parte 1

-"¡Buenos dias!"-grito una aguamarina animosa hacia una pelirrosada -"Hoy tengo muchas energias asi que trabajare duro"-exclamo ella muy entusiasta que por alguna razon estaba de muy buen humor

´´-"Bien...tienes que hacer esto, y eso, tambien aquello..."-le comenzaba a explicar la pelirrosada algo asustada las cosas que tenia que hacer ese dia

¡Geniaaaaaal! , Gumiya es mejor persona de lo que pensaba , creo que ya no le detesto , no tanto , bueno bueno les dare la mejor noticia de toda mi vida , ¡Me devolvio mi puerro! ¡Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! , por eso estoy tan feliz. Veran , el no me lo dio cara a cara , si no cuando me desperte encontre a la punta de mi cama que habia algo de la figura de mi puerro , al notar eso me desperte bien y me acerque con los ojos abiertos como platos , y entonces era verdad , si era mi puerro , el puerro que habia extrañado tanto habia vuelto a mi. Por eso es que estoy de el mejor humor posible, creo que es un tipo de disculpas por parte de lo que hizo ayer...ya saben...el intento de nuevo besarme pero yo como soy muy lista logre evadirlo aunque aun asi me beso pero en la cabeza , supongo que eso es mejor a que me robe mi primer beso ; al hacer eso mi corazon latio muy rapido lo cual trate de detener pero no se calmaba , y mis mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas , me pregunto porque mi cuerpo tuvo esa tan extraña reaccion por el beso en la cabeza de Gumiya. Bueno, por ahora nosotros creo que somos amigos y podemos llevarnos mejor de como nos estabamos llevando la primera vez que lo conoci , crei que me tomaria todo un mes en poder llevarme bien con el pero solo me tomo un dia al igual en el tiempo que me tomo para odiarlo. Ahora lo unico que debo hacer es seguir con mi vida diaria , o mas bien con mi nueva vida de criada personal pero ustedes me entiende ¿ok?. En fin , como siempre me puse mi uniforme de maid y fui a ayudar a Luka muy alegre ya que no podia evitar sentirme asi por el regreso de mi puerro; aunque sigo un poco confundida por lo que paso ayer...ademas me dijo Cinderella , no es que no conozca mucho la obra de teatro es simplemente que trata de un amor que los demas tratan de evitar por todos los medios en especial los padres pero no entiendo porque se refiero a mi con el nombre de Cinderella... ah supongo que pase lo que pase y mis grandes esfuerzos el siempre sera un , en este momento tengo que ir a la habitacion del principe por mi gran mala suerte que es lo que menos queria hacer, Luka me dijo que uno de mis principales trabajos era limpiar su hbitacion...maldito narcisista... pero bueno tengo que aceptar esta gran broma de la vida. Con mis mejores animos tome las cosas con las que debia limpiar y me dirigi rumbo a la habitacion de Gumiya ; mi corazon latia muy rapido y no sabia cual era el motivo , no queria entrar a la habitacion si no se calmaba mi pulso, empeze a recordar todas las cosas sucedidas el dia anterior y hacian que me ponga aun mas nerviosa, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta mi mano se detuvo en ese instante , es como si me convirtiera en piedra ; me quede petrificada y paralizada , entonces mi mano empezo a retrocederse sola al igual que mi cuerpo , me quede con la cabeza agachada por un buen rato y luego decidi marcharme de ese lugar ya que estaba muy segura de que en ese momento no podria ver a Gumiya a los ojos , sin darle una explicacion muy creible a Luka ella acepto y me dijo que lo haga otro dia dandome otro quehacer que al parecer ella se dio cuenta que tenia un grave problema con el principe y me dio otro trabajo que estaba muy lejos de la habitacion de Gumiya ; suspire agradecida ante eso y esta vez si cumpli mi cometido. Y asi de rato en rato estaba haciendo una que otra limpieza pero eso si , lo mas lejos posible de la habitacion del principe donde seguro estaria ya que yo no le he despertado y debe seguir durmiendo el muy holgazan. No habia nada que pudiera hacer para despertarlo ademas no tengo porque preocuparme el ya esta muy grandecito para que le haga esa clase de favores , ¡Que flojo! ; pero aun asi siento que es mi obligacion despertarlo todas las mañanas.¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo! , cada vez que pienso en el recuerdo los casi beso que ha tratado de darme y ademas que el rompio su compromiso con la señorita Rin Kagamine sin motivo alguno , eso es lo que no entiendo , ¿Que tiene en la cabeza Gumiya?, acaso ya se volvio realmente loco , aun siento un poco de intriga por saber que fue lo que sus padres le dijeron , espero que no le hayan hecho pasar un mal rato dado que primero que todo es incorrecto que obliguen a alguien a comprometerse , ahhh debo recordar que para los reyes y eso , hacer esas cosas es normal. Desposar a alguien sin que de verdad tenga amor por aquella persona es normal , ya que para ellos vale el dinero mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ; es una de las muchas razones por lo que desprecio a los ricos. Ahora que recuerdo , el principe tampoco a comido su desayuno... ..pobre...espera ¿Como que pobre? el es el gran holgazan que no se levanta de su cama nisiquiera para mover ni un dedo, me siento un poco culpable por que no haya desayunado aun y que todavia no este despierto . Asi que decidi de mala gana dejarle su desayuno en su puerta ya que para nada voy a entrar a su habitacion. Antes de eso, tome un gran valor y me arme de el , entonces decidi acercarme a la puerta y tocar, y asi fue , toque la puerta mientras que cautelosamente deje el desayuno en la puerta pero a una distancia prudente para que cuando el salga de su habitacion la comida no se choque con la puerta , y luego intente retroceder lentamente por si es que seguia dormido pero en ese momento choque con algo de lo cual estaba cien por ciento segura de que no era la pared me asuste un poco pensando que podria ser Gumiya pero gracias al cielo no era el , era una figura rubia muy amistosa con una cara sonriente , en ese mismo instante le dije su nombre como una forma de saludo inconscientemente...

-"¡Len_kun!"-exclamo ella muy alegre de haber visto al rubio dado que ya hace mucho tiempo que no le veia

-"Miku_chan , ¿Que haces?"-pregunto el tan amigable como siempre con la aguamarina

-"Am...esto es el desayuno del principe y...¿Y tu como estas Len_kun?"-pregunto ella tratando de evitar el tema lo mas posible

-"Mmm...¿Estas ocultando algo Miku_chan?"-pregunto el con una mirada algo acusadora pero tierna a la vez -"Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea"-dijo el dandole animos a la aguamarina pero resultaron fallidos

-"Es...es solo que... ¡Ahh Len_kun no tengo ni la menor idea de que me sucede!"-exclamo la aguamarina mientras se apoyo en el hombro del rubio empezando a chillar comicamente

-"De acuerdo , de acuerdo"-dijo el rubio algo ruborizado por la cercania de la aguamarina con el -"Tranquila , primero cuentamelo todo para que pueda entenderte"-dijo el rubio tratando de enteder a la aguamarina , y asi fue como ella empezo a contar su historia o mas bien solo una parte de ella , mientras ella le contaba decidieron irse al jardin en un lugar mas abierto para charlar pero Mikus eguia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el provocando un leve sonrojo por parte del rubio

-Sin que ellos se den cuenta que un tal peliverde algo soñoliento salia de la habitacion en busca de algo conocido pero se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo como su desayuno estaba en el suelo y preguntandose la razon de eso hasta que subio un poco la cabeza y observo a Miku y a Len muy juntos dado que estaba ella apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de el lo cual formaba una posicion muy comprometedora -"Miku..."-dijo el pronunciando suavemente el nombre de ella y con una mirada algo confundida

* * *

Cuando Len estaba detras de mi relamente me senti aliviada de que no fuera Gumiya, como ya vierno anteriormente el me pregunto porque estaba asi y bueno , como el es de confianza se que le puedo contar mis problemas, pero por suspuesto que no iba a contarle todo , siempre debia saltearme las partes que eran muy fue muy bueno conmigo, le conte mis problemas y el atendio prestando atencion y fue muy amable conmigo cuando hablabla de Gumiya y mis ganas de matarlo, el siempre es tan tranquilo y cariñoso , siento que puedo contar con el en lo que sea , de verdad que es un gran amigo; pero claro , no piensen que le he contado toda mi triste historia, simplemente le he comentado que no estoy umy segura si Gumiya me odia o si le agrado , sus cambios de personalidad y tambien le hable un poco de lo perezoso que es por despertarse tarde y eso que creo que aun sigue dormido, pero bueno ya no hay nada que pueda hacerle al gran holgazan , pero en fin Len me recomendo que mejor no me adelante a los hechos porque quizas todo sea un gran malentendido , tambien el es una gran persona para dar buenos consejos. Paso el rato y estuvimos hablando de mas y mas cosas pero que salian del tema totalmente de lo que queria primero hablarle pero con el consejo que me dio estoy muy segura que no me volver a preocupar de ese tema en un buen tiempo , mientras conversabamos comenze a analizarlo un poco mas ; el tiene dos años menos que yo pero aun asi es mas alto , eso me hace enojar un poco ya que al parecer mi metodo de comer puerro para crecer no me afecta en nada ; su cabello rubio esta amarrado en una pequeña cola que le da un toque de tierno y a la vez lindo ; sus ojos son azules profundos , es como si no tuviera ningun secreto cuando miro sus ojos tan puros, su mirada es como si supiera lo que es una gran persona y creo que sera alguien muy cercano , creo que... me estoy sintiendo un poco atraida hacia el...¡Ahhh que cosas piensooooo!. En fin , estabamos conversando de lo mas tranquilos hasta que luego miramos el cielo , era negro , estaba oscuro , ¡Ya era de nocheeee!. Nos quedamos mirandonos el uno al otro y luego no reimos mucho ya que al parecer habiamos conversado horas y horas , asi que decidimos entrar al palacio,castillo,mansion , etc ; la cosa es que entramos y todos estababan muy agitados de nuevo, parecian que habian perdido algo y muy valioso asi que me mire con Len unos segundos y tambien vi confusion en la mirada de el , eso demostraba que tampoco tenia ni la mas minima idea de que sucedia , asi que mire enfrente de mi para seguir observando el gran espectaculo que todos llevaban a cabo, entonces decidi acercarm a una pelirrosada que yo ya muy bien sabia que era Luka , me despedi de Len ya que quizas tendria que darle una mano a ella en lo que parecia urgente , en fin , me acerque y le pregunte que sucedia, le toque suavemente la espalda y ella me miro aun como si buscara algo y luego aparecio un brillo en sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido , luego todos los que le rodeaban se voltearon y me miraron a mi muy desconcertados, me senti un poco incomoda respecto a eso ; luego ella me dijo algo a muy rapida velocidad y me llevo a otra parte mientras que las miradas no se me quitaban de encima , le pregunte algo preocupada que sucedia ella me jalo casi corriendo y note que me llevaba a la habitacion de Gumiya , le volvi a preguntar que sucedia y esta vez muy preocupada ella me contesto que estaba en unos graves problemas con Gumiya aunque note en su expresion que ella tampoco sabia la razon pero sin mas ella toco la puerta lo cual yo quise evitar de cualquier manera pero ya lo habia hecho , asi que no habia marcha atras , luego no recibimos respuesta asi que Luka abrio la puerta lentamente , y me hizo pasar dandome unos pequeños empujoncitos asi que solo me quedo entrar a su habitacion de Gumiya, entonces ella cerro la puerta rapidamente dejandome a mi encerrada, mire delante mio y ahi estaba el , estaba sentado en su cama , ya se habia despertado , se habia cambiado ya de ropa ,y estaba en el pie de su cama. Por alguna extraña razon podia notarlo muy molesta , el ambiente era silencioso e incomodo, tenia miedo de haber hecho algo malo pero no habia razon aparente para que se moleste conmigo, asi que o iba a ser humillada tan facilmente , el seguia callado y yo me desespere , asi que me moleste un poco dado que no decia ni tan solo una sola palabra , hice una reverencia y decidi irme abriendo la puerta pero esta en seguida fue cerrada de un solo empujon por parte de Gumiya que se movio muy rapido , yo intente abrirla pero el estaba apoyada sobre ella , me di media vuelta y me encontre acorralada contra la puerta y el encerrandome con sus brazos , entonces el con una voz firme y redundante en mis oidos me dijo mirando irritadamente...

-"¿Se puede saber donde mierda estabas?"-pregunto el mirandola fijamente a los ojos intimidandola un poco -"¡Contesta!"- le grito el a ella a pesar de que solo habia pasado unos pocos segundos despues de su pregunta

-"E...estaba con Len..."-dijo ella con apenas un pequeño hilo de voz muy asustado por el comportamiento del peliverde-"En...el jardin..."-dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza tratando de evitar la gran mirada de enojo de Gumiya

-"¿Y que demonios hacia para haberte demorado tanto tiempo?"-pregunto el mas enojado por saber que Miku aun seguia con Len

-"S...solo conversabamos...no miramos la hora y sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche..."-dijo ella algo triste pensando que los consejo de Len de esperar a llevarse bien con Gumiya ya no valian la pena dado que Gumiya se estaba comportando asi con ella.

-"¿Sobre que conversaban?"-siguio interrogando el peliverde a la aguamarina que ya estaba asustada por la extraña actitud de el

-"Eso...eso no te incumbe..."-respondio ella muy temerosa ante el aunque realmente le tenia miedo en ese momento asi que ella evito la mirada de el por cualquier motivo

-"...Tu no decides eso..."-respondio el con algo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que habia hecho que Miku se asustara asi que le alzo del menton -" Lamento haberme enojado contigo , pero no vuelvas a preocuparme de esta forma"-dijo el para luego darle un calido beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonroje al instante -"Y ahora como castigo debes mimarme"-dijo el con una cara de capricho mientras jugaba con el cabello de la aguamarina

-"...L...lo siento...no quise preocuparte..."-contesto ella a lo que le dijo el peliverde y el en ese momento sintiendose culpable le dio un gran abrazo reconfortante a la aguamarina haciendo que el corazon de los dos se aceleren a un largo rato abrazdos , sintiendo la respiracion del otro , y otra vez ese mismo mundo se abria solo para ellos dos ; cuando el abrazo termino , la aguamarina un poco mas animada le pregunto -"Bien...¿Y en que forma deberia mimarte?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa muy inocente y con un poco de curiosidad

-"...Acuestate conmigo..."-dijo el sonriendole dulcemente a la aguamarina quien enseguida abrio los ojos como dos platos

-"Ehhhhhhhhh"-exclamo ella muy desconcertada por lo que el pelvierde le dijo y muy confundida -"¿¡Que demonioooooooooos!"

Continuara...


	4. Solo una propuesta parte 2

-"¡Estas loco!"-grito ella mientras agarraba su puerro y multiples veces lo golpeaba en la cabeza como en un deyabu

-"Mikuuuuu , bastaaaaa"-chillo el ante los golpes por parte de la aguamarina asi que decidio abalanzarsele encima haciendo que a ella se le caiga su puerro , cayendo los dos sobre la cama

-"F...¡Fueraaaaa!"-trataba de empujarlo Miku pero no lograba nada ni siquiera hacer que se mueva un poco , era un hecho , Miku es muy debil ; luego ella recordo las palabras por parte del peliverde y luego un fuerte rubor recorrio la cara de ella - "Yo soy aun muy pequeña como para..."-ella iba a contestar equivocadamente a lo que le dijo Gumiya

-"¡No idiota!"-grito el muy sonrojado por el gran malentendido -"No me referia a ese doble sentido , simplemente que como tenia mala noche queria que duermas conmigo.."-se explico el con un pequeño rubor en su rostro para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos haciendole entender

-"Uh...ya veo...con que era eso..."-murmuro ella comprendiendo todo y sintiendose muy avergonzada por haber pensado mal acerca Gumiya

-"Pervertida..."-dijo el tratando de que Miku no le escuchara pero ella escucho muy claramente lo que el le dijo

-"¡¿Que dijistes demonio!"-le exclamo ella abalanzandose encima del peliverde quien fue sorprendido -"¡Voy a matarte bakaaaa!"-le gritaba ella mientras de nuevo le golpeaba multiples veces

-"C...¿Como vas a matarme...si ni siquiera sabes defenderte?"-dijo el rapidamente para luego cambiar las posiciones por completo , el sobre Miku y sujetandole de ambas manos dejandola inmovilizada

-"E...Eh...voy a golpearte..."-decia ella dificultosa mientras trataba de soltarse sin exito alguno dado que no era muy buena defendiendose -"S...sueltame baka..."-dijo ella dandose por vencida

-"Eres demasiado linda como para saber algo de defensa personal"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro -"Mm...creo que ya se como puedo entretenerme..."-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita malevola en su rostro

-"Eh..¿Como?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo confundida sin captar la idea

-"Te enseñare sobre defensa personal , ahora sientate"-ordeno el a l cual la aguamarina obedecio sin objecion -"Pirmero cuando una persona te rodea asi...¿Que harias?..."-pregunto el mientras pasaba sus manos por la cadera de ella haciendo que se sonroje y el tambien sonrojandose un poco.

-"G...¡Gumiya!"-dijo ella al sentir como su cintura era rodeada por los fuertes brazos del peliverde -"No se que hacer..."-murmuro ella sin tener la menor idea de como contraatacar

-"...Yo si..."-dijo el mientras le daba un delicado beso en la mejilla haciendo que la aguamarina se ponga roja mas que un tomate

-"N...no hagas eso..."-dijo la aguamarina a quien le latia muy rapido el corazon

-"¿Porque no?"-pregunto el en un susurro al oido de la aguamarina mientras de alguna forma ella termino sentandose en el regazo de el

-"P...porque..."-trataba de buscar respuesta Miku pero lamentablemente no encontraba ni siquiera una excusa

-"Te quiero..."-dijo el dandole un dulce beso en la nuca haciendo que ella se ponga muy timida y a la vez nerviosa

EL baka de de Gumiya estuvo haciendo que me sonrojara a proposito unas largas horas , el pasaba sus manos por mi cabellos , me daba muchos besos en la mejilla y en la nuca , ¡No sabia que hacer! ; mi corazon se agitaba mas y mas a cada gesto que el haga , y diciendome que esto es una practica de defensa personal , es un bastardo , ¿Porque estoy tan sonrojada?, esto esta mal , no creo que haya caido en ese juego tan peligroso en el cual muchas otras personas caen , ¡No! ¡No debo perder! , el solo hace esto para molestarme , siempre debo tener eso en cuenta , a Gumiya le encanta molestarme , quizas seamos amigos pero porque me siento asi...no puede ser...¡Eso no es! , de seguro estoy muy enferma y me siento de esa manera , que tragico , pensar que casi caigo en su trampa ; no debo seguir pensando en cosas como esas , ultimamente lo unico que pienso es en Gumiya , soy una idiota confundiendo los sentimientos , no volvere a pensar de esa fin , Gumiya no dejaba de acosarme y intente golpearle muchas veces con mi puerro , ¡En serio que lo intente! ; pero el esquivaba muy bien mis ataques y volvia a estar yo atrapada por sus manos abrazandome y no dejandome ir , me parecio ver un poco de sonrojo cuando yo en uno de mis ataques termine encima de el , pero claro que el en pocos segundos volvio a retomar el control. Y bueno , asi estuvimos un buen rato , hasta que nos quedamos exhaustos , yo mas que el obviamente ya que yo he sido la victima en todo esta practica de defensa personal, el fue a darse una ducha rapida , pues el tenia un baño privado , me dijo que no espiara y yo le saque la lengua por eso ; luego entro y cerro la puerta. Me sentia cada vez mas y mas cansada , si que forcejear con alguien te deja muerta , y mas si es con un experto sobre el tema de pelear y eso ,entonces cuando me di cuenta que ya me iba a quedar dormida recorde que Gumiya dijo que durmamos juntos asi que me solte el cabello como siempre hago para dormir y con la ropa de maid que trai puesta me tire a la cama y me cubri con unas cuantas sabanas , para luego caer en los brazos de se muy bien realmente que es lo que estaba soñando pero se que era algo muy agradable , soñe con algo calido , mmm ¿Como expresarlo? , simplemente de los sueños que tenia normalmente , algo calido se poso en mi , aunque solo fue por un momento , me gusto mucho esa sensacion de calor que recorrio en seguida mi cuerpo aunque solo habia afectado directamente a una zona de mi cuerpo.

Lo que en verdad paso...

-El peliverde salia del baño con la cabeza mojada ,sin camisa y una toalla entre sus manos con la cual se estaba secando la cabeza luego se acerco a la aguamarina quien se habia quedado dormida-"Holgazana..."-murmuro el mientras se acercaba a apreciarla mas de cerca , al verla con el cabello suelto sintio que sus mejillas le ardian mas de lo que le habia pasado antes , se sento a poco centimetros de ella y por alguna razon de agacho poniendo su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella y mirandola tiernamente , su corazon se acelero cuando escucho como la aguamarina pronunciaba el nombre de el en sus sueños asi que sin pensarlo mucho la tomo de la barbilla y suavemente se acerco a ella , y en pocos segundos sus labios se juntaron y formandon un beso , el peliverde queria que ese beso durara para siempre asi que lo hizo suave y tratando de no robarle mucho aire a Miku para que pueda seguir descansando tan traquilamente como lo estaba haciendo pero por alguna razon involuntariamente las mejillas de Miku se pusieron rojas , asi que Gumiya se separo lentamente de ella aunque el deseaba mas de ese tan anhelado beso pero decidio que ya era hora de dormir suavemente le susurro al oido -" Te amo..."- y luego se echo al lado de ella acariciando su cabello hasta quedarse profundamente dormido junto con ella...

* * *

**lamento que sea cortito pero con el anterior seria un cap asi k no esta tan cortito XD**

**lo hubiera hecho mas largo pero tengo tarea ewe**

**Maldigo a la escuela *O*!**


	5. ¡Se mia!

**Hii , intentare hacer unos cambios para que el P.V.O se pueda entender mejor , lo pondre en kursiva UwU; ademas intentare cambiar mi "estilo" un poco dejando de escribir tan apresuradamente (feas tareas -_-)**

**Bueno en fin...Disfruten del fic ^w^**

* * *

_Era un nuevo dia , parece que me quede dormida , creo que tuve un sueño muy extraño ; pero sera mejor no pensar en cosas sin importancias ...aunque una de esas muchas cosas sin impotancia es que ...¡Me quede dormida en la habitacion de Gumiya , pero que baka soy!. Me desperte un poco soñolienta tratando de reconocer la habitacion que en realidad no me pertenecia , claro que no , era de el ; de esa persona tan tediosa que ayer me habia torturado sin fin , di un suspiro de tranquilidad al notar que por suerte el ya se habia despertado , aunque eso tambien me parecio raro , y que se habia ido fuera de la habitacion._

_Como yo me habia quedado dormida con la ropa de maid , no habia ninguna necesidad de ir a mi habitacion a vestirme lo cual me haria mas facil ese dia ; me dirigi al espejo que Gumiya tenia en un lugar donde guardaba su ropa , me acerque y tome mis dos lazos con los cuales amarraba mis colitas gemelas ; me empeze a preguntar si Gumiya habia dormido en la misma cama que yo o se fue a otra parte , al pensar en eso en seguida mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas , no puedo creer que por solo pensar en el mi cuerpo reaccione asi pero bueno ya no habia nada mas que hacer._

_Sin mas que hacer , decidi darle apoyo a Luka quien de seguro debe estar preparando el desayuno y como siempre yo debo llevarselo al principe aunque no sepa donde el este ; como siempre me acerque a la cocina , aun no se porque pero me sentia diferente , sentia que todo era diferente de alguna forma , inconscientemen me toque los labios delicadamente con mis dos dedos , al hacer eso me quede muy sorprendida ya que no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo , ¿Que me pasaba? , ¿Porque aun intentaba recordar una y otro vez que es lo que habia soñado la anterior noche? ; mi mente se nublaba si trataba de recordar el sueño que tuve , es como si mi mente lo hubiese borrado , no entendia porque estaba asi ; di un suspiro muy triste y empeze a hacer mis labores de la casa._

_Lo unico que me alegraba es que podia estar con Luka, aunque no pueda contarle muchas cosas porque va a pensar mal pero con su sola compañia mi dia mejoraba , al igual sucedia con los demas ; Piko,Neru,Teto y tambien Len provocaban que me ponga de un muy buen humor . Luka me dijo que hoy el desayuno iba a tardar en cocinarse, asi que debia esperar un poco , me sente en una silla que habia por ahi y me apoye en la mesita que estaba delante de esta , saque mi puerro y empeze a comerlo sin ganas ; me estaba pasando algo malo ¿Que era? otra vez el mismo sueño venia a mi mente una y otra vez , no podia recordarlo y si lo estaba intentando realmente , se me acerco Len sin que me percatara y cuando lo hice le salude pero el me veia preocupado..._

-"Miku...¿Te sientes bien..?"-pregunto el algo preocupado a la aguamarina -"Te veo muy desanimada..."-dijo el mientras le daba una mirada directa provocando un leve sonrojo en la mejilla de ella

-"N...no es nada..."-dijo ella tratando de excusarse -"Estoy bien , no te preocupes simplemente estaba pensando un poco"-dijo ella con una sonrisa falsamente animosa

-"Esta bien ..."-dijo el rubio aun asi un poco triste mientras regresaba donde estaban los demas y al parecer estaban hablando de ella ya que conversaban y miraban a la desanimada aguamarina

_Espero que no se hayan preocupado mucho , es solo que creo que la habitacion de Gumiya esta embrujada o algo asi y por eso he tenido ese sueño que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, cada vez me siento mas y mas cansada , ¿Acaso habre estado sonambula o algo parecido? ; posiblemente si ya que cuando uno tiene un sueño y no puede recordar cual era es porque he estado en trance o como se diga. Quizas simplemente fue un sueño a lo cual le estaba dando muchas vueltas pero de lo que estaba segura es que necesitaba dormir , tenia mucho sueño, otra vez inconscientemente me toque mis labios con mis dedos, frunci el ceño ante eso y me fui del lugar sin avisarle a nadie._

_No se por donde me encontraba exactamente pero creo que era la sala, no lo pense mucho y simplemente me recoste en el sofa , era muy suave y las almohadas que tenia eran esponjosas , el sueño estaba dominante sobre mi ; sabia que no podia ganar asi que solo planeaba dormir un poco, asi podria descansar la mente, antes de quedarme dormida completamente senti una palpitacion en mis labios , como si quisieran recordar algo , y entonces empeze a soñar._

* * *

-Justo un peliverde pasaba por ahi buscando a una aguamarina la cual no la habia visto hasta la noche anterior y de la cual el estaba un poco preocupada ya que se la habia pasado la mañana buscandola y sus compañeros de ella le dijeron que quizas este un poco mal o triste pero que no ella era misma ; al encontrarla el se tranquilizo un poco y dio un suspiro de alivio , se acerco a ella mientras la observaba detalladamente al igual que cuando la vio dormida , esa pura tranquilidad le rodeaba de nuevo ; y otra vez los deseos de besarla aparecieron -" Una vez mas no estaria mal"-se dijo asi mismo el peliverde para hacer lo mismo que hizo la ves pasada prometiendose que ya no iba a seguir aprovechandose de esa manera de los sueños de Miku

-Cuando sus labios se rozaron apenas , inmediatamente despertaron a la aguamarina quien otra vez estaba viviendo el mismo sueño; ella quedo muy sorprendida cuando vio que Gumiya le estaba besando tan dulce y delicadamente tratando de no despertarla pero eso ya lo habia hecho , en seguida sintio como sus labios y sus mejillas le ardian asi que rapidamente lo empujo fuertemente provocando que el peliverde retrocediera y se sobresaltara.

-"¡Gumiya! ¿Pero que estas haciendo?"-exclamo ella muy sorprendida por lo que el estaba haciendo sin el consentimiento de la aguamarina

-"Pues...es obvio te estaba besando..."-dijo el como si nada ante la pregunta de Miku dejandola en ridiculo

-"¡No lo digas asi como asi baka!"-le reclamo ella mientras sacaba su puerro y intentaba golpearlo en un fallido intento ya que el sostuvo la mano de ella quedando muy cerca de su rostro

-"Te ves muy linda recien despertada , aunque te prefiero dormida"-dijo el sacandole la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo picaramente

-"G...Gumiya dejame ir..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras intentaba soltarse pero Gumiya le sostenia del brazo mirandola fijamente y provocando que ella se sonroje mas

-"¿Te gusto cuando te bese?"-pregunto el con algo de curiosidad a Miku quien se sonrojo mas aun y trato de golpearlo pero Gumiya reacciono rapido y le sujeto de ambas manos. -"¿Te gusto...?"-pregunto el en un susurro suave al oido de la aguamarina que no hacia mas que sonrojarse

-"Gumiya...¿Porque me besastes?"-pregunto ella muy confundida mirandole directamente a los ojos para que el peliverde no pueda mentirle aunque no tenia planeado hacer eso

-"Eso es porque..."-dijo el un poco sonrojado pero tomo a Miku del menton nuevamente y termino la oracion -"Te amo..."-dijo el para luego besarla delicadamente aunque Miku se resistia un poco ante eso no pudo soltarse del fuerte agarre por parte de Gumiya, ese beso poco a poco fue correspondido

-Miku no entendia porque pero habia dejado de resistirse al calido beso que le daba Gumiya , mas bien estaba correspondiendo , eran demasiados sentimientos y emociones en un solo dia como para asimilarlo tan facilmente pero ella simplemente se guio por lo que creia que le hacia sentir mas feliz y no se arrepentiria , el peliverde se sintio muy feliz al ver como ella correspondia cerrando los ojos y muy sonrojada asi que el libero un poco el agarre , y asi se quedaron hasta no tener mas aire y tuvieron que soltarse un poco agotados.

-"..Te vere...en la cena..."-dijo Gumiya con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro y con la cara muy sonrojada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se daba media vuelta dirigiendose a quien sabe donde.

-"..I...idiota..."-murmuro ella sabiendo muy bien que Gumiya no iba a escucharle dado que estaba ya a varios metros de distancia pero empezo a preguntarse ¿Porque en la cena? ¿Que es lo que iba a hacer?de pronto todos esos pensamientos abrumaron a Miku.

* * *

-Ella sin saber que hacer decidio que debia ahogar sus pensamientos en trabajo ,y vaya que ese dia si trabajo muy duro y con mucho empeño , tratando de evitar el recuerdo de ese beso que aparecia multiples veces en su cabeza por mas que ella este haciendo varias cosas a la vez las cuales parecen imposibles para un ser humano ella recordaba una y otra vez aquel beso , pero no es equivoquen no solo recordaba el ultimo que le habia dado Gumiya , si no que por fin podia recordar el sueño con nitidez , viendo delante de sus ojos como perdia su primer beso.

-Toda la casa aunque parezca extraño , estaba tranquila , ya en mucho tiempo que los criados no estaban apresurados por estar llenos de cosas que hacer y ademas por la exigencia por parte de los reyes , estaban un poco mas relajados pero por supuesto que cumpliendo su labor , algunos caminaban con una sonrisa ; y la razon a que todos esten tan felices es que a escondidas vieron el gran beso de Miku y Gumiya .

-Los amigos de Miku , es decir , Luka,Neru,Teto,Piko y Len ya habian encontrado la razon de porque Miku estaba tan deprimida ese dia , asi que fueron al grano y se dijeron a si mismo que era amor , que Miku Hatsune finalmente habia encontrado el amor , dentro de un rato ellos iban a tratar de preguntarle como es su primer enamoramiento y eso , pero conociendo a Miku decidieron mejor no hacerlo dado que seguramente ella lo negaria hasta ya decir basta.

-Lamentablemente no paso mucho tiempo cuando el rumor cayo a oidos de los reyes; ellos sin embargo hicieron caso omiso a tal semejante rumor y ordenaron que no difamaran al principe aunque no era una difamacion , era algo real , algo tan real que de seguro ellos no puedan aceptarlo luego ; lo cual les dara unos cuantos problemas a Miku y Gumiya

-Y de repente de la nada , el principe Gumiya , ordeno a todos que la cena sea la mas deliciosa posible , todos los criados quienes admiraban al principe y lo apreciaban tanto como a la princesa Gumi , le hicieron un festin mas que una cena normal para la familia real ; ya muchos sospechaban que es lo que estaba celebrando, asi que dieron su mayor esfuerzo . Miku inconscientemente colaboro ya que queriendo huir de sus pensamientos pidio mas trabajo y se lo otorgaron , ella hizo una parte de la cena lo cual ya era mucho pues de toda la limpieza que ya habia realizado eso era ya algo inhumano tener tantas energias.

-Los demas sonreian al ver como la aguamarina estaba de un lugar a otro ayudando y haciendo la cena , parecia que no tuviese limites , es como si fuera un conejito saltando y saltando sin cansarse lo mas minimo, siempre optimista y dispuesta para seguir trabajando.

-"Wow , si que esos besos la mantienen activa"-comento Neru a la pelirroja que tenia a su costado mientras veia a Miku corriendo por los pasillos con mucha prisa

-"Y que lo digas , Gumiya debo darle ya hace mucho uno de esos"-le respondio el comentario su amiga Teto con una cara sonriente

-"Ustedes dos holgazanas tomen de ejemplo a Miku y ponganse a limpiar"-ordeno Luka saliendo de la nada y poniendole fin a los chismes

-"Que mandona..."-murmuraron ella al unisono mientras se iban a hacer sus quehaceres

-"Luka, nunca te habia visto ese lado de tu personalidad"-dijo un peliblanco que la miraba como si le admirara

-"Es solo que...si Miku llegara a oirles estoy segura que se armaria un gran alboroto"-dijo la pelirrosada en un suspiro -"Hasta ahora estoy evitando que los criados hablen de esos temas para no incomodarla"

-"Pero Luka, tarde o temprano se enterara de los rumores que hay sobre ella"-dijo el rubio saliendo de la nada

-"Uh, miren quien esta celoso"-dijo la pelirrosada molestandolo mientras le sacaba la lengua y haciendo que el peliblanco se ria

-"N...¡No estoy celoso...!.."-dijo el refunfuñando y un poco ruborizado -"S...solo un poco..."-dijo el cabizbaja

-"¿Miku de verdad te gusta eh?"-pregunto la pelirrosada molestando aun mas al rubio -"Uh creo que se molesto"-dijo ella con miedo mientras hacia un gesto con las manos en forma de disculpa

-"E...ella si me gusta pero...si ella relamente ama a Gumiya mientras sea feliz estara bien para mi"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa muy dulce

-"Ohhh eso es tan tierno"-exclamo la pelirrosada llorando comicamente -"¿Si que estas sufriendo no?Debes ser fuerte..."-dijo ella mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda

-"Luka...no me hagas perder la paciencia contigo"-dijo el rubio mirandola acusadoramente -"Ademas...no soy el unico que estaba enamorado de Miku"-dijo el para luego voltear la cabeza y mirar a un peliazul que al parecer se veia muy mal humorado

-Entonces el peliazul noto que estaban hablando de el y se acerco y pregunto -"Disculpa , ¿Me estas hablando a mi?"-dijo con falta de cortesia

-"Hey Kaito , ¿Tu tambien sufres por Miku?"-pregunto el peliblanco con una cara ingenua

-"Si creen que van a quitarme a mi hime_sama tan facilmente estan equivocados..."-sentencio el peliazul para luego darse media vuelta y salir de la cocina

-"E...Eso dio miedo..."-dijo la pelirrosada mirando muy desconcertada pero comicamente al peliazul

-"Lukaaa ¡Tienes que hacer algooo!"-le exigio el peliblanco quien tambien tenia el mismo miedo por Kaito

-"Calmense ustedes dos , a lo mejor no hace nada"-dijo el rubio tratando de relajarlos un poco -"Ademas lo peor que puede hacer es...¡Oh por Dios tenemos que ayudar a Miku!"-grito el llamando la atencion de todos los que estaban presentes -"No es nada chismosos"-les grito el haciendo que vuelvan a la normalidad

-"Me pregunto a donde llegara la imaginacion de Len..."-dijo el peliblanco ingenuamente mientras miraba curioso al rubio

-"Quien sabe...considerando todo lo que esa mente sucia sabe..."-dijo Luka rodando los ojos hacia otro lado tratando de dar doble sentido

-"Callate"-dijo el algo molesto -"Ademas yo no pienso en cosas sucias , tu si , ¿No recuerdas que fuiste la primera en contarnos que pensastes que Miku y Gumiya estaban haciendo cositas?"-exclamo el con una mirada acusadora pero lamentablemente todos escucharon eso malentendiendolo

-"¡¿Escucharon! , ¡el amo Gumiya y Miku van a tener un bebe!"-grito uno de los criados que estaban por ahi

-"¡Todos den su mejor esfuerzo en esta celebracion por el nuevo integrante en la familia!"-grito una criada aun mas carimastica que el anterior levantandose en una silla y alzando una copa

-"¡Brindemos todos!"-grito otro criado de por ahi dando emocion al ambiente

-"¡Banzai!"-gritaron todos los que estaban presentes y habian malentendido el tema del que el rubio se referia

-Y asi fue como todos empezaron a hacer un gran festin con mucho mas entusiasmo y alegria , esa cena iba a significar mucho para todos ; y mas aun cuando Gumiya y Miku vean en sus habitaciones los regalos para ellos y para su supuesto bebe ,pero mientras los amigos de Miku seguian con su normal conversacion.

-"¡Ya vistes idiota!"-le grito la pelirrosada al rubio que se sentia culpable-"Ahora por tu culpa Miku y el principe estan metidos en un gran embrollo

-"Disculpa Miku...Gumiya...donde quiera que esten..."-dijo el rubio mirando el techo melancolicamente

-"Pero hay que pensar rapido antes que esta noticia llegue a oidos de alguno de los dos , o peor , pueden enterarse los reyes"-dijo el peliblanco muy preocupado

-"Naaa , los reyes realmente no van a creer en los rumores hasta que Gumiya se los diga directamente"-comento Luka con mucha seguridad

- Pero de la nada , salio una chica de cabellos verdosos y fino vestido corriendo exhaustamente y buscando a alguien con la mirada , al no encontrarla decidio buscar a alguien cercano pero todo estaba muy lleno como para poder distinguir a alguien asi que ella respiro hondamente y grito -" ¡¿Quien sabeee si Mikuuuu estaaaa embarazadaaaaaa?"-grito ella comicamente pero a lo cual todos se entusiasmaron

-"¿¡Oyeron! la princesa nos acaba de confirmar que Miku esta embarazada ¡Vivaaaa!"-grito uno de los criados y los demas le siguieron

-"¡Gumi!"-grito una pelirrosada dejando su anterior conversacion para aclararle dudas a la princesa y tambien a si misma -"Miku no esta embarazada , simplemente es el error de un grandisimo idiota lo que esta sucediendo ahora"-dijo la pelirrosada explicandole la situacion a la peliverde

-"Ah ya veo...y...¿Has visto a mi hermano?"-pregunto la peliverde con curiosidad

-"No , y tampoco a Miku ya que se ha mantenido ocupada un buen rato y ahora a desaparecido"-le mascullo Luka a Gumi un poco preocupada

-"Bueno...ya veras como en un rato aparecen"-dijo la peliverde tratando de darle animos a la pelirrosada para que no este tan preocupada hasta que sintio que todos por alguna extraña razon no hacian ningun ruido.

-Y ahi estaba el , el peliverde con un terno que le quedaba muy bien y le hacia ver mayor, se veia mucho mas maduro de lo que normalmente luce , y todos se quedaron quietos mientras lo miraban detalladamente sin soltar palabra ; el se sorprendio un poco por la tranquilidad incomoda del lugar y simplemente dijo -"¿Alguien ha visto a Miku?"-pregunto el pero solo recibio en respuesta un grito de alabanza y luego fue rodeado por sus siervos y el muy confundido exclamo -"¡Ehhh! ¿Que les pasa a todos ustedes?"-pregunto el mientras lo empujaban un poco y le dejaron un vaso servido con algo aparentemente agua

-"Tome amo"-dijo uno de los criados entregandole el vaso

-"Ah...gracias , tenia un poco de sed"-dijo el aceptando el gesto y tomando el vaso para luego tragar el liquido de una sola pero luego empezo a sentirse un poco mareado

-"Oiga amo ¿Y como esta el bebe?"-pregunto una criada muy curiosa mientras los demas le rodeaban confundiendole mucho mas y lamentablemente el contenido del vaso era alcohol ya que en ese tiempos asi se celebraban las cosas , y a Gumiya le subia muy rapido el alcohol, y empezo a hacer caso a todo lo que los demas le decian aunque el no tenia la menor idea a que se referian.

-"Luka , por alguna razon siento que algo va a salir mal"-dijo Gumiya viendo el comportamiento tan alegre y ebrio de su hermano

-"Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa"-dijo ella tambien sorprendida mientras miraba cono Gumiya celebraba sin saber que es lo que celebraba

* * *

_Este dia ha sido realmente agotador ,estuve de un lugar a otro tratando de no hundirme en mis pensamientos , creo que ya lo logre pero no tengo energias como para mover un dedo, en este momento estoy recostada en la cama , mas bien desparramada ya que apenas pude abrir la puerta me tire a la cama y como cai quede , ¡Es que en serio estoy tan exhausta!._

_Hoy parece que al igual que los otros ha sido ajetreado pero este raramente , ya que el dia empezo tranquilo , pero despues de mi encuentro con Gumiya todos empezaron a hacer mas cosas , creo que deberia contarle a Luka y a los demas las cosas que me han sucedido hoy dia a ver si pueden darme algun consejo , ...otra vez mi corazon late fuertemente...No debo de confundirme con lo que ultimamente he sentido , ese ardor en el pecho que recientemente ha aparecido, solo me queda ignorar antes de que ese sentimiento al cual le temo tanto aparezca._

_En fin, estaba recostada en mi cama y como dormi anteriormente , aunque mi sueño haya sido interrumpido, no tenia sueño como para quedarme dormida; simplemente me quede recordando , una y otra vez como correspondi el beso de Gumiya mientras descansaba el cuerpo un poco. Sin embargo, estoy realmente confundida con lo que deberia hacer , este sentimiento crece cada vez mas , ¿Sera correspondido? ¿O solo sera un juego para el? , no sabia que hacer pero me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusion de que...estaba enamorada...por primera vez experimentaba el amor._

_Al percatarme de mis verdaderas emociones senti que la cara me hervia , era amor , aquel sentimiento del cual me he burlado muchos años ;la definicion de amor que yo tenia era simplemente algo que aparecia cuando alguien sufria de soledad ; para mi eso era el amor , pero ahora me siento como una ilusa al darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de la persona que mas odio , ¡Ahhhhhh soy una idiotaaaaaaaaaaaa! ; Gumiya eres un grandisimo baka por hacer que me enamore de ti , ya veras , yo se que soy mucha mujer para ti maldito bastardo_

_Ademas una de las muchas cosas que me ha resultado raro este dia ademas de enterarme que estoy enamorada es que , todo hablaban a mis espaldas o mas bien era un presentimiento que yo tenia , ya que volteaba y me estaban mirando pero rapidamente las personas que me estaban mirando se volteaban y aparentaban hacer como si nada , hasta algunos se ponian a silbar aparentando ser casuales; pero bueno no decia nada y seguia con mi trabajo ya que estaba mas concentrada en eso mas que en otras cosas._

_En un buen rato , me habia dado cuenta que todos los criados y criadas estaban en la cocina , lo cual me parecio aun mas raro pero hice caso omiso ; ya que ya me estaba cansando de correr de un lugar a otro y queria ya de una vez descansar,asi que habia decidido que al terminar me iria de frente a dormir pero asi no fue ya que el insomnio se apodero de mi dejandome mirando el techo como una grandisima tonta sin nada mas que y luego trate de echarme de costado pero me senti menos relajada y mejor boca arriba ya que para mi es mas comodo estar asi._

_Bien , el tiempo pasaba rapido , trate de tomar un poco de agua para hidratarme ya que antes de venir a mi habitacion me habia servido un poco de agua en un vaso y de rato en rato daba pequeños sorbos esperando poder terminarlo, pero parecia interminable porque se veia igual de lleno en comparacion cuando lo traje. Di un suspiro y empeze a pensar en como debe comportarse una chica enamorada , que cosas debo hacer para que se fije en mi...Me senti un poco cursi al respecto pero a fin de cuentas era mi primer amor asi que era muy nueva en el tema , decidi preguntarle a Luka mas tarde._

_Entonces se oyo un estruendo , o mas bien no un estruendo , si no muchas voces haciendo una alabanza o algo parecido ; es como si se estuviera festejando algo , tambien llegue a oir como la gente chocaba copas para poder dar inicio a la celebracion , me pregunte que es lo que estaban celebrando, me parecia realmente extraño y empezo a llamar mi atencion, pare mis orejas para tratar de oir mejor pero seguia el mismo bullicio _

_Finalmente me di por vencida y me recoste en la cama de nuevo._

_Cuando me di cuenta , que ya no estaban haciendo tanto ruido , debia ser porque de seguro la "alma de la fiesta" se habia ido , me pregunto a quien o a que estaban celebrando , de repente escuche unas pisadas que me parecian muy familiares, no me inmute , simplemente me quede en la misma posicion que estaba ya que estaba segura que aquella persona no iba a pasar a saludar . Pero de pronto la puerta se abrio , dejando ver a un peliverde que se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta , era Gumiya ; parecia enfermo o algo asi , tenia las mejillas muy coloradas , y me miraba ..ehh...¿Como decirlo? , por alguna razon creo que o hacia picaramente._

_Yo iba a preguntarle que hacia en mi habitacion pero el se me abalanzo encima mio , dejandonos mirando cara a cara, luego sujeto a mis manos ; eso me sorprendio mucho , trate de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos pero su vista era perdida , estabamos forcejeando mucho , ninguno de los dos soltaba palabra alguna ; debo admitir que mi corazon latio demasiado rapido que otras veces , pero la razon yo ya la conocia muy bien , aun asi el no puede entrar a mi habitacion como si nada y tenerme en una posicion tan comprometedora como esta. _

_Despues de tanto forcejeo entre los dos , perdi yo ya que estaba muy exhausta por ese largo dia , y asi el pudo tener mas comodidad y sostener mejor mis ambas manos ; me miro por unos segundos , con algo de ternura...provocando que me sonrojara mucho asi que rodee los ojos hacia otro lado para que no lo notara , y finalmente el me dijo..._

-"Miku...hagamos bebes..."-dijo el como si nada en un casi susurro al oido de la aguamarina

-"¿¡Que!"-exclamo ella esta vez muy confundida y comprobando que no sea un error como fue hace poco , despues de hacer eso miro a los ojos al peliverde muy sonrojada -"A...¿A que se deben tus ganas de...procrearte?"-pregunto ella muy timida

-"Es solo que los demas hablan de bebe esto y bebe lo otro...¡Realmente no entiendo nada!"-dijo el infantilmente mientras se comportaba como un niño pequeño

_-_"T...¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto ella algo preocupada por el muy extraño comportamiento de Gumiya -"Puedes dormir un poco si quieres..."-murmuraba la aguamarina

-"No quiero dormiiiiiiir..."-volvio a decir el muy infantilmente -"Hagamos bebes"-dijo el con una expresion de puchero en su rostro

-"Y..yo...¡Soy muy joven para hacer eso!"-grito ella realmente enojada y muy sonrojada por la propuesta del peliverde

-"Vamos Mikuuuuuu"-dijo el mientras sobaba la mejilla de ella con al de el como si fuera un perrito hasta que se quedo quieto y la miro dulcemente pero a la vez picara -"Hay que reproducirnos como conejitos..."-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida y malevola en su rostro

-¡¿Quuuuuuuueeeeeeee!"-exclamo ella fuertemente ante las palabras de el -"Y...¡ya sueltame bastardo!"-dijo ella mientras volvia a forcejear con el peliverde

-Y entonces el peliverde empezo a cambiar sus actitud de chico inocente y infantil a la de una mas maduro,sexy y pervertido haciendo que Miku se sonrojara aun mas por las muchas cosas que le decia ; hasta que el peliverde , dominado por completo por el alcohol empezo a intentar quitarle la pieza superior de su ropa , Miku se resistio seriamente ante eso y empezo a golpearlo un poco pero el peliverde retomando el control le beso tiernamente en los labios provocando que se sonrojara , luego la miro a los ojos y le dijo -"Te hare mia..."-dijo el para luego sujetar ambas manos de ella con una sola de el , y empezo a jugar un poco con su ropa de ella mientras poco a poco le quitaba la ropa.

Para suerte de Miku para ser una maid se llevan varias capas de ropa asi que quitarle toda la ropa a Miku solo , le tomaria un buen tiempo a Gumiya pero aun asi no reaccionaba aunque la aguamarina le gritase . Entonces ella penso rapido cuando sintio que Gumiya quitaba esa capa de ropa y ya la dejaba en ropa interior por la parte superior asi que antes de que el mueva un musculo , la aguamarina recordo el vaso de agua y lo tomo con el brazo que se habia podido liberar y entonces le grito -" ¡Reacciona idiotaaaaa!"-para luego tirarle el agua que habia dentro del vaso haciendo que Gumiya se quede quieto y desconcertado por un momento.

La buena noticia es que Gumiya ya estaba reaccionando , la vista perdida y nublada ya no estaba la cual habia aparecido por los efectos del alcohol, empezando a despertar ya un poco mas sobrio miro a Miku un tanto confundido y no pudiendo recordar lo que habia sucedido, Miku lo miro un poco mas comprobando que era el mismo peliverde del cual se habia enamorado , al darse cuenta de eso unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-"Gumiya ya estas bien..."-decia la aguamarina mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian y rodaban por el blanco rostro de ella

-"Ehhh...¡¿Miku porque lloras!"-pregunto Gumiya muy preocupado confirmando lo que veia cuando evito que ella se secara las lagrimas sosteniendola un poco de las muñecas

-"Es que...es que..."-dijo ella mientras trataba de calmarse asi que Gumiya para ayudarla le dio un suave beso en los labios lo cual le dejo muy perpleja pero se incorporo lo mas rapido posible -"T...tu otra personalidad ...me da un poco de miedo.."-dijo ella un poco timida y con rubor en sus mejillas

-"¿Mi otra personalidad?"-pregunto el peliverde muy confundido a lo que se referia ella

-"S...si...eras irreconocible...hablas de cosas como reproducirnos y eso..."-dijo ella recordando lo dicho por el peliverde ebrio -"R...realmente pense que ibas a obligar a hacerlo..."-dijo ella con un pequeño dejo de tristeza

-"Perdoname Miku"-dijo el quien enseguida oyo el dejo de tristeza de la aguamarina le dio un fuerte abrazo sin soltarla -"Aunque no recuerde muy bien lo que paso , viendo tu actual estado estoy seguro de que casi te hago algo malo "- dijo el peliverde refiriendose a que Miku casi estaba en ropa interior solo por una delagada tela negra de maid que la cubria

-"G..Gumiya...no hay nada que perdonar"-dijo ella mientras que una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro con un poco de rubor -"Gracias por abrazarme"-dijo Miku sintiendose ya reconfortada y intentando separarse de el pero este no le dejaba -"¿Gumiya?"-pregunto ella muy confundida

-"No quiero separarme todavia...solo un rato mas..."-dijo el para luego abrazarla aun mas fuerte haciendo que ella choque contra el pecho de el

-"E...esta bien..."-dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada y correspondio el abrazo pasando sus manos lentamente por la espalda de el.

-Estuvieron asi un muy buen rato , respirando el mismo aire y sintiendose mas cerca de conocer los sentimientos del uno y del otro ; hasta que todo fue interrumpido gracias a su mala suerte , y tambien a un gran banquete que les esperaba para la cena , la pelirrosada y la peliverde tocaron la puerta , a lo cual la aguamarina y el peliverde tuvieron que separarse.

-"Pase..."-dijo el peliverde un poco triste por dejar de abrazar a Miku pero un poco feliz porque seguia sosteniendo la mano de ella a escondidas

-"Hermano , ¡¿Se puede saber porque esos escandalos como que Miku esta embarazada circulan por ahi?"-le resondro la peliverde muy preocupada -"Ah , hola Miku"-dijo ella saludando como si nada

-"E...¡No estoy embarazada!"-grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada y mirando a la persona que estaba a su lado -"¡Idiota tu tienes la culpa!"

-"Ahh...con que eso era de lo que me estaban hablando los demas..."-penso en voz alta el peliverde para luego ver a la aguamarina enojada -"Tranquila cariño no pasa nada , lo arreglare"-dijo el poniendose cariñoso con la aguamarina

-"Miku...¿Porque solo tienes esa capa fina del vestido entre Gumiya y tu ropa interior?"-pregunto la pelirrosada picaramente

-"Ah eso es porque...¡No pienses mal!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada ante lo que pudiera pensar su amiga

-"No te preocupes , esta vez no me adelantare a los hechos pero quiero una explicacion"-dijo la pelirrosada un tanto divertida

-"Ah eso es porque casi violo a Miku en un momento de trance"-se explico el peliverde dejando a los demas con los ojos abiertos como platos

-"¡Callateeeeee!"-le grito la aguamarina muy molesta mientras intentaba golpearlo

-"Wao , mi hermano si que es un pervertido"-comento la peliverde a la pelirrosada que estaba su costado

-"Oh y que lo digas , siento lastima por Miku"-dijo la pelirrosada mientras observaba a la pareja

-"Lukaaaaa"-exclamo la aguamarina moviendo comicamente los brazos en señal de enojo

-"Oh mi dulce niña esta enojada..."-murmuro el peliverde mirandola mas cerca para darle un rapido beso en la mejilla -"¿Mejor?"

-"B...baka..."-murmuro muy sonrojada ella

-"¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba "-dijo la pelirrosada mientras miraba al techo como si recordara algo -"El banquete ya esta listo , y sus padres le estan esperando para cenar"-aviso la pelirrosada para luego despedirse

-"Mmm...no hagan cositas..."-dijo la peliverde con una mirada acusadora hacia su hermano para luego seguir a la pelirrosada.

-"¿Porque me meto en tantos problemas...?"-se lamentaba ella con la cabeza entre sus rodillas

-"¿Un beso ayudaria?"-pregunto el mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella con intenciones de besarla pero ella le empujo

-"Asi no se arreglan las cosas"-dijo Miku mientras miraba como Gumiya le hacia puchero por querer besarla -"Ah y ¿Porque has organizado un banquete?"-pregunto Miku muy curiosa

-"Bien, veras...tengo que darles una noticia muy importante a mis padres"-dijo el con un poco de seriedad -"Vistete y luego ve al comedor , por favor"-dijo el por ultimo para luego darle un corto pero suave beso en la frente, despues de eso se retiro de la habitacion decidido a realizar su cometido.

-Entonces la aguamarina raramente obediente , se puso bien la ropa de maid y decidio peinarse un poco ya que por tanto forcejeo antes que habia hecho con Gumiya se habia despeinado, se arreglo sus dos colitas pero esta vez se miro ante el espejo y decidio dejarse el cabello suelto ya que parecia que ese dia iba a ser especial ; un poco nerviosa e intrigada bajo las escaleras lentamente ya que las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso y el comedor, la cocina y la sala estaban en el primero. Ella contaba los segundos de esas escaleras que parecian eternas hasta que llego al primer piso finalmente.

-Habia muchas personas por ahi , mas bien una gran multitud , ella quedo sorprendida ante eso ¿Acaso era algo realmente importante? , al pensar en eso se puso aun mas nerviosa ; y si era algo serio ya que vio a los reyes algo molestos mientras que Gumiya se paraba encima de la mesa y daba un discurso ; Miku no entendia mucho de lo que sucedia pero aun asi decidio seguir mirando.

-Ella no podia escuchar muy bien dado que todos hacian mucha bulla , ella suspiro, hasta que sintio todos que estaban mirando , con una mirada penetrante ; incluso los padres de Gumiya quienes le miraban de mala manera . Miku al sentirse un poco incomoda decidio mejor irse a su habitacion a dormir ya que era algo tarde.

Al darse media vuelta y tratar de irse pero un peliverde le tomo de la mano , era Gumiya quien se habia movido rapidamente de la mesa para ir con Miku , el le sonrio cariñosamente provocando que ella se sonrojara y le dijo con voz amable -" ¿Nerviosa?"-haciendo que ella se inmute un poco

-"P...por supuesto que no..."-murmuro ella tratando de aparentar calma ante Gumiya quien solo se rio un poco divertido

-"Te ves algo cansada"-dijo el mientras se acercaba mas a ella para verla detalladamente

-"E...estoy bien..."-respondio la aguamarina sonrojada por la cercania del rostro del peliverde

-"Si quieres puedes ir a dormir"-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le sobaba suavemente la cabeza a Miku

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto ella agotada a lo cual el peliverde asintio y ella se dio media vuelta pero este volvio a cogerle de la muñeca evitando que diera un paso mas -" ¿Gumiya?"

-"Bien , si me disculpan me voy con mi prometida a dormir"-dijo el para luego llevarse a Miku a el cuarto de el para luego quedarse dormidos aunque fue realmente dificil ya que Miku se altero mucho por las ultimas palabras que el dijo , pero Gumiya solo sabia callarla a besos asi que a Miku no le quedo mas que dormir con el y hacer las preguntas al dia sgte...

* * *

**OwO se acerca el final!**

**les gusto mi nuevo estilo XD?**


	6. El futuro de los dos

_Bien , dado a los acontecimientos sucedidos el dia anterior obviamente cuando Gumiya me dirigio a su habitacion no podia para de hacerle preguntas con las cuales yo misma me confundia , el no contestaba ; simplemente se quedaba callado y miraba a otro lado , creo que le habia dado fiebre porque estaba un poco roja su cara. Lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos , tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba pero fue en vano ya que no lo logre. Sintiendome un poco ignorada le levante la voz y le dije que me respondiera a todas las preguntas que ya le habia hecho anteriormente, sin pensar en las consencuencias._

_El me tomo de la cintura sin inmutarse , y me acerco a su rostro para darme un beso rapido , me exalte mucho por eso y me separe de el mientras sentia a la perfeccion como mis mejillas ardian por un corto beso en mis labios , tengo que controlar mis emociones fue lo que pense en ese instante; le di un empujoncito ya que yo tampoco queria rechazarle el beso sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo si no , no tendria las respuesta a porque me llamo su prometida , ademas que tambien queria saber que es lo que les habia dicho a los demas dado que yo no pude oir nada. Esta vez le mire seria a los ojos , a sus hermosos ojos azules debo admitir , cuales se comprenetraban mas y mas adentro de mi alma , tratando de adivinar mis movimientos. Yo vacile un poco y deje de mirarlo rodando los ojos hacia una esquina que estaba a mi costado , escuche una risita proveniente de el y me dio la siguente amenza..._

_-"Por cada pregunta debes besarme"-me dijo Gumiya con unos aires tentativos_

_Mi corazon se detuvo al oir esas palabras salir de la boca de el diciendolo como si eso no fuera nada , ¿El acaso pensaba que mis besos son para regalar? ; o quizas piense que solo son para el...Bueno en fin , al terminar de hablar el me quede estupefacta , me dio una sonrisa amable y luego me dio las buenas noches a la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Yo se la respuesta de mis sonrojos , se que es amor, ¿Porque no admitirlo y dejar de resistirse de una vez? , por el miedo de ser rechazada ; sin embargo, el en ese momento cuando me acoste al lado de el susurro un "Te amo" para luego darme un dulce beso en los labios un poco largo. Despues se separo y durmio con una expresion de tranquilidad._

_Yo quien estaba muy confundida en ese momento , respire hondo inflando el pecho hasta no mas poder ; y le dije que tambien le amaba , pense que estaba dormido pero no era asi ; al oir esas palabras saliendo de mi boca abrio sus dos ojos como dos grandes platos y vi como su cara se ponia muy roja , no era fiebre , era rubor. Mi amor si era correspondido_

_Me senti muy feliz viendo como se sonrojaba y no tenia palabras ya que el estaba tratando de decirme algo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo como el colchon se hundia en un solo punto por el peso de los dos juntos como si fueramos un solo objeto; le sonrei al verlo tan nervioso y decidi calmarlo con un beso en la mejilla lo cual funciono pero lo dejo exageradamente sonrojado ; le desee las buenas noches y me deje acariciar el cabello por el quien lo hacia suaemente y tan delicadamente como si tuviera de romper un fragil objeto o algo parecido. Empeze a tararear una cancion para tranquilizar el ambiente intentando de que el se quedara dormido pero a las finales el resulto quedarse mas despierto , supongo que es por las noticias de que lo amaba ya que seguia procesandolo mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Y simplemente me deje llevar por la cancion que Gumiya empezo a cantar , tenia el una hermosa voz que combianaba perfectamente con el ambiente , decidi guardar silencio y disfrutar de su cancion , era una romantica ; me di cuenta eso por la letra de la cancion , era otra de las muchas canciones que se dispersaba por el reino , se llamaba "The World is mine" , originalmente la canta una chica a su novio pidiendole mas atencion , pero el le cambio la letra a algo como de un amor mutuo con el mismo ritmo alegre de la cancion._

_Entonces fue cuando empeze a sentirme mas cansada por aquel tan ajetreado dia , el cuerpo se me ponia pesado cada vez mas y mas ; mis ojos querian entrecerrarse y yo quise luchar contra eso para poder seguir escuchando la dulce medolia que salia de la boca de Gumiya pero finalmente me quede dormida aunque juraria que mientras estaba soñando de nuevo unos labios se juntaban con los mios de una forma magica especial ,y sospeche obviamente de quien se trataba._

_Al despertarme notando que ya era un poco tarde , di un leve suspiro que ni siqueria se sintio en mi respiracion ; me levante de la cama con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero no lo hice porque necesitaba aclararme cosas en la cabeza por el dia anterior , en fin vi a un peliverde como salia tranquilamente del baño aparentemente despues de bañarse ya que su cabello esta goteando agua, pense en resondrarle por eso pero de seguro lo haria luego ,estaba mas concentrada en mis recuerdos de cuando el me decia su prometida ; hacia que mi corazon acelerara mi pulso inmediatamente. _

_Pues bien , me acerque a el y le clave los ojos intentando que se quede incomodo , y funciono en el ya que se quedo viendome como si fuera un bicho raro , me quise reir ya que mi plan habia funcionado pero tenia que seguir con mi faceta de seria ; entonces volvi a hacerle las misma preguntas que el dia anterior , inconscientemente movia yo movia los brazos mientras le reclamaba , tengo que dejar de hacer eso no me hace ver seria pense para mi , y prosegui en seguir haciendole preguntas tan al extremo a Gumiya que ya parecia algo acosante pero me miro con un poco de enfado fingido y me beso otra vez , ¡¿Acaso nunca me va a contestaaaar!._

-"E...eh...¡Gumiya...!...¡No me bese y responde! ¿Porque me llamastes tu prometida?"-exclamo ella mirandolo un poco furiosa pero a la vez muy sonrojada

-Pero el peliverde volvio a besarla interrumpiendola de improvisto y provocando un rubor mas fuerte en sus mejillas

-T...tu...¿Porque evitas responder mis pregunt...?"-de nuevo la aguamarina fue besada por el peliverde esta vez durando mas el tiempo -"Y ademas ¿Explicastes a todos el malentendi...?"-seguia reclamando ella mientras que Gumiya felizmente le seguia robando mas y mas besos -"¡Gumiyaaaa!"-le grito al borde de la desesperacion muy ruborizada y alterada por la actitud del chico

-"¿Algo mas?"-pregunto el a la vez que Miku miraba en sus ojos y podia ver claramente que pasaba si seguia preguntando

-"No nada mas"-dijo la aguamarina con los ojos aguados sintiendose muy humillada y derrotada por primera vez en su vida -"Estare callada..."-dijo la muy depresiva de ella mientras se sentaba en el pie de la cama

-"Tonta..."-murmuro el al sentarse al lado de Miku -"Te amo"-dijo el mientras apoyaba su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de ella y provocando que se sonroje mucho por los gestos y las palabras -" Es porque te amo que quiero pasar toda una vida contigo..."-dijo el para luego tragar un poco de saliva -"Miku...cuando seamos mayores...¿Te casarias conmigo?"-pregunto el mientras le miraba con mucha ternura

-"G..Gumiya..Y..yo...¡Te amo!...asi que..."-decia la aguamarina muy nerviosa ante lo que le preguntaba el peliverde hasta que este le miro con una cara de "Solo contesta si o no de una vez"-"S...¡Si! ¡Gumiya quiero casarme contigo!"-grito ella para luego abrazar fuertemente al peliverde

-"Ah y respecto a Kaito..."-dijo el poniendose un poco celoso lo cual Miku noto al instante con la mirada

-"Gumiya baka , tu sabes muy bien que solo lo veo con un amigo"-dijo ella sacandole de dudas a Gumiya quien le abrazo posesivamente

-"Aun asi lo envie a otro reino...solo por si acaso..."-dijo el con una mirada infantil a pesar de lo que habia hecho

-"Celosito..."-murmuro la aguamarina , mientras que mentalmente ella se lamentaba por el pobre de Gakupo

-"Pero aun asi me amas"-comento el haciendo puchero mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que despierte de sus pensamientos -"Oh ademas tambien queria preguntarte algo..."

-"¿Dime?"-pregunto ella un tanto nerviosa y a la vez intrigada

-"Cuando...¿Cuando podremos hacer cositas?"-pregunto el peliverde mirandola muy pervertidamente pero al instante recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -"Supongo que por ahora no..."

* * *

Despues de unos 4 años...

-"Cariño , hora de despertar"-dijo un peliverde muy cariñoso con una aguamarina que aun seguia dormida profundamente en una gran cama blanca estando en una habitacion muy lujosa.

-"Solo cinco minutos mas..."-murmuro ella haciendo puchero solo para luego cerrar los ojos y intentar seguir durmiendo pero eso fue impedido dado que un peliverde abrio las cortinas rojas de la habitacion provocando que los rayos del sol iluminen el rostro de Miku -"Ahhh que molesto..."-renego ella mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama

-"Uhh estas un poco cansada ¿no?"-pregunto el muy divertido viendo a su esposa de esa manera

-"¿Y tu a que rayos crees que se deba eso?"-le exigio la aguamarina con unos ojos acusadores

-"Oh te refieres a tener se..."-iba a decir algo que la autora no permite asi que Miku le tapo la boca

-"¡Idiota! ¡Recuerda que esta en rating K! , hay menores leyendo"-le llamo la atencion la aguamarina a lo que el peliverde simplemente le sonreia

-"¿Pero no puedo decir que lo he hecho con mi querida Miku?"-pregunto el con una mirada de cachorro extrema

-"Uh..demonios no se porque acepte sin pensarlo dos veces antes"-dijo la aguamarina recordando la fogosa noche anterior

-"¿No quieres un poco de eso ahora?"-pregunto el con una mirada divertida y a la vez pervertida

-"Ahora no baka"-le respondio Miku muy ruborizada y avergonzada por lo que le decia Gumiya

-"¿Pero mas tarde si?"-pregunto el peliverde con unos ojos realmente adorables para la aguamarina

-Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y vio como el peliverde le suplicaba arrodillandose por su respuesta -"Esta bien...lo haremos despues..."-dijo ella seriamente sonrojada

-"¡Viva!"-exclamo el muy alegre por un futuro de apasionado (Censurado gracias por su comprension) , con la persona que amaba , su querida esposa Miku al igual que ella que amaba a su querido esposo Gumiya

-Y todos fueron felices por siempre (En especial Gumiya por esa noche y las proximas).Fin.

* * *

**Ahora a hacer un MikuxNero :D!**

**mmm les gusta la pareja de MikuxTaito pero sin yandere?**

**aunque no me atraiga el MikuxKaito me gusta ver el MikuxTaito eso se debe a que...**

**la voz de Taito es hermosa *O* , a pesar de ser un asesino en serie tiene una muy hermosa voz *O*!**

**Si no me creen pongan en yutu Taito cantarella y es una voz mas aguda que la de Kaito pero sigue siendo sin ser como la de Len**

**xDDDD saludos...**

**Antes de eso...**

**Miku: Autora! Gumiya es un pervertido solo habla de hacer el (censurado) **

**Gumiya: No tienes porque acusarme , sere delicado contigo , primero empezare por (censurado) , y luego bajare por (censurado) , y finalmente ya estaremos haciendo el (censurado)**

**Miku: ¡AUTORAAAAA!**

**Yo: esta bien esta bien , Gumiya , solo violala cuando estes en un fic de rakiting M ok w?**

**Gumiya: ¡Entendido :D!**

**Miku: ¡Esto es una conspiraciooooon! T-T**


End file.
